Is It Worth It?
by 6410934WE50M3
Summary: When 5 girls have their hearts broken by 5 boys. 5 years later what will the boys do to have the girls back? Will that situation make the girls happy or sad? Will their friends help? I am so not good with Summaries! Mostly RRBZxPPGZ, some RRCKBZxPPNKGZ
1. Descriptions

**Is It Worth It?**

**Descriptions: **

_**Powerpuff Girls Z**_

Blossom

1st oldest

Looks: Orange hair, Pink Eyes

Height: 5'7

Favorite Color: Pink

Special Power: Fire

Bloom

2nd oldest

Looks: Gray hair, Purple Eyes

Height: 5'7

Favorite Color: Purple

Special Power: Thunder

Blazze

3rd oldest

Looks: Brown hair, Yellow Eyes

Height: 5'7

Favorite Color: Yellow

Special Power: Wind

Buttercup

4th oldest

Looks: Ravenette hair, Green Eyes

Height: 5'7

Favorite Color: Green

Special Power: Earth

Bubbles

5th oldest

Looks: Yellow hair, Light Blue Eyes

Height: 5'7

Favorite Color: Light Blue

Special Power: Ice

_**Rowdyruff Boys**_

Brick

1st oldest

Looks: Orange hair, Red Eyes

Height: 6'2

Favorite Color: Orange

Special Power: Fire

Bruiser

2nd oldest

Looks: Gray hair, Purple Eyes

Height: 6'2

Favorite Color: Yellow

Special Power: Thunder

Bam

3rd oldest

Looks: Brown hair, Yellow Eyes

Height: 6'2

Favorite Color: Dark Gray

Special Power: Wind

Butch

4th oldest

Looks: Ravenette hair, Forest Green Eyes

Height: 6'2

Favorite Color: Brown

Special Power: Earth

Boomer

5th oldest

Looks: Yellow hair, Blue Eyes

Height: 6'2

Favorite Color: Light Gray

Special Power: Ice

_**Oc's!**_

_**Rowdyrock Boys Z**_

Blood

1st oldest

Looks: Orange hair, Red Eyes

Height: 6'1

Favorite Color: Red

Blast

2nd oldest

Looks: Gray hair, Purple Eyes

Height: 6'1

Favorite Color: Purple

Bite

3rd oldest

Looks: Brown hair, Yellow Eyes

Height: 6'1

Favorite Color: Yellow

Beam

4th oldest

Looks: Ravenette hair, Forest Green Eyes

Height: 6'1

Favorite Color: Forest Green

Bomber

5th oldest

Looks: Yellow hair, Blue Eyes

Height: 6'1

Favorite Color: Blue

_**Powerpunk Girls Z**_

Berserk

1st oldest

Looks: Orange hair, Pink Eyes

Height: 5'6

Favorite Color: Pink

Bee

2nd oldest

Looks: Gray hair, Purple Eyes

Height: 5'6

Favorite Color: Purple

Bliss

3rd oldest

Looks: Brown hair, Yellow Eyes

Height: 5'6

Favorite Color: Yellow

Brute

4th oldest

Looks: Ravenette hair, Green Eyes

Height: 5'6

Favorite Color: Green

Brat

5th oldest

Looks: Yellow hair, Light Blue Eyes

Height: 5'6

Favorite Color: Light Blue


	2. The Unexpected Boy Band

**_Is it worth it?_**

* * *

**Me: Hey guys well...this is my first story so try to be nice to me...I'm still 13 years old you know**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Boy Band

**(No Ones POV) 6:30 pm**

"Buttercup, Bloom hurry up...we'll be late for our concert" Blossom called from her dressing room, combing her hair.

"I'm coming...sheesh..." Bloom groaned sitting up from her bed.

"No...I'm still sleepy" Buttercup said covering her head with her pillow.

"Buttercup wake up or I'll steal your favorite skateboard!" Blazze screamed from her room making her sisters flinch, but Buttercup stand up quickly and zoom in her sister's room glaring at her

"Don't you dare Blazze, or else I'll destroy you" Buttercup threatened angrily, which can make a monster run away.

"Alright...alright..." Blazze mumbled while giggling a bit

"No need to get Physical sis" Bubbles said while hugging her sister, who passed through her room.

"Yeah...yeah" Buttercup sighed as she got dressed

* * *

**At the Concert ~ 7:30 pm**

"Wow...this place is pact!" Buttercup said in awe as she takes hold of her microphone

"Are you ready girls?" The Professor asked

"Yeah..." Bloom also said in awe

"Alright girls...lets sing our hearts out there and also have fun" Blossom smiled

"Yea...let's do this" Bubbles and Blazze giggled

**_Who says by Selena Gomez_**

**_Blossom:_**_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey_. Blossom waves at the crowd at the corner of the stage with Bloom._  
You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge._ _  
When you're a diamond in the rough_

**_Bloom:_**_I'm sure you got some things_. Bloom smiles at the audience as she dances._  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else_

**_Blazze:_**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na. _Blazze walks near Bloom with Buttercup and Bubbles._  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_

**_Buttercup:_**_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na. _Buttercup waves at the people_  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na na  
You've got every right to a beautiful life, come on_

**_Bubbles:_**_Who says, who says you're not perfect_. Bubbles smiles and giggles as she dances with her sisters._  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

**_Blossom:_**_It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they can't whiten out the truth_

**_Bloom:_**_It's like the work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky_

**_Blazze:_**_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me._ Bloom and Blossom hugs Blazze as she laughs.

**_Buttercup:_**_Na na na na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na na na  
You've got every right to a beautiful life, come on_

**_Bubbles:_**_Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

**_Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles:_**_Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me. _The Girls held their hands out to the fans.

**_Bloom and Blazze:_**_Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said?  
Would you tell me who said that, yeah  
Who said_

**_All:_**_Who says, who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me that's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful, who says? _

The girls smiled as they bowed to the fans and walked backstage.

"Well...that was fun..." Blazze smiled

"You said it..." Blossom and Bubbles giggled

"Hey girls" some voice called behind them. The girls turn around and gasp at the person they saw.

"Mojo Jojo?! What are you doing here?" Buttercup glared daggers at Mojo Jojo which made him flinch a bit

"Woah girls...I am not here for trouble" Mojo Jojo said nervously backing away, trying to stay away from Buttercup.

"Are you really Mojo?!" Bloom also started to glare with Buttercup.

"Yes..." Mojo sighed nervously.

"So what are you doing here Mojo?" Bubbles asked

"Didn't the Professor tell you that youre not the only group to perform today?" Mojo asked

"Yeah he did but we were asking why youre here?" Blossom said

"Well I'm the manager of one of the groups..." Mojo answered which made the girls wide eyed

"And which group are you the manager in?" Blazze asked eyeing him

"Ninja World Primus..." Mojo answered calmly

"W-What? That group is the greatest boy band in the entire universe..." Bloom said slowly

"And besides the fans and other famous people except us know who they are..." Buttercup finished

"Hey Dad...are you here?" 5 voices called which voices were familiar to the girls

"I-It can't be..." The girls mumbled "The Rowdyruff boys..." they gritted their teeth's

"Oh there you are Dad...I thought we loooost youuuu" The boys stumbled over their words as they saw the girls

"Uh..."The boys stared at glaring girls

"Ladies and Gentlemen please let me introduce the greatest boy band in the entire universe...The Ninja World Primus!" The announcer shouted as the audience's cheers skyrocketed and got louder.

The boys walked away from the girls and up the stage. The boys were each wearing black tuxedo's with each of their colored shirts inside **(Brick-Orange, Bruiser-Yellow, Bam-Dark Gray, Butch-Brown and Boomer-Light Gray)** with Black ties and also Black pants.

A tune started to play as the boys stand near each other in a form of a 'V'.

**_Last First Kiss_**

**_[Bruiser]_**_  
Baby I, I wanna know  
What you think when you're alone  
Is it me, yeah?  
Are you thinking of me, yeah?  
Oh, we've been friends now for a while  
Wanna know that when you smile  
Is it me, yeah?  
Are you thinking of me, yeah?  
Oh, oh_

**_[Brick]_**_  
Girl, what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay?  
If I were to say_

**_[All]_**_  
I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby, let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you, only knew  
I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby, let me be your last  
Your last first kiss_

**_[Boomer]_**_  
Baby, tell me what to change  
I'm afraid you'll run away  
If I tell you what I wanna to tell you_

**_[Butch]_**_  
Maybe I just got to wait  
Maybe this is a mistake  
I'm a fool, yeah  
Baby I'm just a fool, yeah  
Oh, oh_

**_[Bam]_**_  
Girl, what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay?  
If I were to say_

**_[All]_**_  
I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby, let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you, only knew  
I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby, let me be your last_

**_[Brick]_**_  
Your last first kiss_

**_[Boomer]_**_  
Your last first kiss_

**_[Brick]_**_  
Your last first kiss_

**_[Boomer]_**_  
Your last first kiss_

**_[Bruiser]_**_  
Girl, what would you do?  
Would you wanna stay?  
If I were to say_

**_[Brick]_**_  
Your last first kiss_

**_[All]_**_  
I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby, let me be your, let me be your last first kiss  
I wanna be first, yeah,  
Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this  
And if you, only knew  
I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby, let me be your last_

**_[Brick]_**_  
Your last first kiss_

**_[All]_**_  
I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby, let me be your last  
Your last first kiss  
(__**Boomer:**__ Your last first kiss)  
Oh  
I wanna be last, yeah  
Baby let me be your last_

**_[Bam]_**_  
Your last first kiss_

* * *

**Me: I'm not really good with making stories...oh yeah...I don't own anything, just the plot of the story**


	3. Welcome to our House

**_Is It Worth It?_**

* * *

**Me: Hey guys this is my second chapter...I don't know if this is long or short chapter to you guys**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to our Home!**

**(Buttercup's POV)**

I was stunned at what I saw...I never knew our counterparts sing...but most importantly...why didn't we know the truth of their group...It was unlikely for them to hide it. I know I'm not suppose to believe it but...here I am with my sisters, watching the boys sing a song called 'Last first kiss' which made the whole crowd scream in delight. Apparently nobody cheered with this much happiness and delight before even in our concert nobody ever cheered like this._ This is impossible..._

"Thank you everyone...you people are a great audience" Brick shouted leaving the stage as the audience cheered again

"Man...this is why I love this job!" Butch said happily "But I also hate this Job because that girl Cheska and her sisters won't leave us alone"

"Word! I hate her sister Raven" Boomer said.

"Yeah...I still can't get over what Karie almost did to me...it was a nightmare..." Bruiser shuddered at the memory

"You mean the time that she and Cassy tried to... you know...seduce us?" Bam asked which made me wide eyed at the word 'seduce'.

"Yeah...Wasn't that also the time when Princess also tried to trap and rape Brick?" Butch asked which made Brick turn white.

"Boys...don't think about those girls...that was 3 months ago..." Mojo said calmly trying to calm down the boys

"How could we try to forget about it...When they keep wearing strapless dresses every time they visit our house?!" The boys asked screaming

"Whatever boys...well the night is young, what do you boys want to do?" Mojo asked as the Professor came in the room

**(Brick's POV)**

"How about we stay in the their house for 3 weeks" the Professor suggested as we looked at the Professor in disbelief

"Are you serious Professor?" Mojo asked

"Why wouldn't I be?" Professor sighed

"Is it a good idea...I don't think the girls want to...?" I asked looking at Blossom which eyes are narrowed a bit while my brothers did the same with their counterparts

"I think it's a perfect idea" Mojo smiled as me and my brothers gulped

_We are so dead..._I thought.

_This is not good..._I hear Boomer thought

_This is going to end badly..._Butch thought

_We hear ya bro..._Bruiser and Bam thought in unison

* * *

**The Next Day, Arriving at the RRBZ's House (Bubbles POV)**

"This is their house?!" Buttercup asked in disbelief

"I think it is" I said...my voice sounding in disbelief

Right in front of me and my sisters is the house of the boys. It's a 5 story mansion with the biggest garden and 50 ft length and width pool which has a gigantic slide and several diving boards. At the side of the house it has...a Volleyball, Basketball, Badminton, Soccer, Baseball, Tennis, Football and Track Court?!

"Of course...they have their own Sport's court" Bloom sighed

"Why...hello girls...I see you are here" Me and my sisters turned our attention to the front door to see Mojo Jojo and the...PPNKGZ and RRCKBZ?!

"Why in heavens name are the Powerpunk's and the Rowdyrock's here?" Blossom and Blazze asked as we glared at the 2 groups

"No need to be mean..." Mojo smiled

"Why wouldn't we be angry...they are criminals...like the Ruff's" Blossom retorted

"We're good guys now Blossom" Berserk smiled as her sisters Brat, Brute, Bliss and Bee nodded in agreement

"Yeah...besides...we wouldn't allow our girls to be bad now do we?" Blood grinned as his brothers Bomber, Beam, Bite and Blast grinned as well making the Punk's blush deep scarlet red.

"S-Shut up!" the Punk's blushed which made me and my sisters laugh

"Don't be like that babe...you know we're right " the boys smirked as the Punk's blush grew brighter

"No you aren't right" The Punks blush deepen. Me and my sisters look at each other

"Do you guys always flirt with each other when you get into a disagreement?" We turned around to see the Ruffs

The Ruffs are wearing their signature colored shirts with a black hoodie tied around their waist. Black pants with Black Tennis Shoes.

"N-No!" The Punks and Rock's blushed making our counterparts look at them seriously

"Why do I bother?" the Ruffs sighed then they looked at me and my sisters with a bit of smile

"Welcome to our house"

* * *

**Me: Chapter 2 done...I'll just hurry my third chapter up **


	4. Love Song

_**Is It Worth It?**_

* * *

**Me: Hey Guys...I know I'm not good at making stories but just tell me and idea what to write at Chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love Song (Bloom's POV)**

"Welcome to our house" the ruffs slightly smiled at us

"Uh...yeah...I never thought your house will be so cool" Blazze said in awe looking at the boys house

"We'll take that as a compliment..." my counterpart said plainly as he and his brothers got in their house. Me and my sisters looks at each other in confusion

"Well that was weird..." The Professor mumbled as he looked at Mojo weirdly "What was that about?"

"Oh...uh...best for you not to know...hehe" Mojo said nervously as me and my sisters raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well...uh...the Rock's and Punk's will lead you girls and the Professor to your guest rooms" Mojo said as he walked away

"Follow us..." the Rock's and Punk's said with a smile as we followed them

**(No one's POV)**

The groups stopped near a silver elevator which unbelievably has no buttons.

"How will we get to the top if their are no buttons...Did the boys forget to attach it?" the Professor asked

"No...they didn't" Blast answered who was holding hands with Bee "Elevator...Open please..."

The Elevator finally opened and a computer voice asked "Welcome Punk's, Rock's and Visitors...What floor will you want to be taken on?"

"4th floor please..." Bomber said as the Puff's and the Professor sweat drop

"As you wish..."

* * *

**~4th Floor~**

The doors slide open as the group walked out of the Elevator. The Puffs and the Professor turns to see 4 Rooms, one room with a sign 'Rock's' and the another 'Punk's' and the other 2 have no names

"So this floor is where your room is" Blossom said as Berserk nodded

"Yes...but the only people we could talk to here is our counterparts, if we want to talk to the Ruffs, we usually have to find them outside or go to their room" Bite said

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked

"The boys don't usually socialize with people who has super powers...maybe it's because of that incident" Beam said

"What incident?" the Puffs asked

"You mean when...she...was killed?" the Professor asked

"Yes..." The Rock's and Punk's said sadly

"What are you guys talking about?" The Puffs asked

"Maybe...this isn't the time for you guys to know" Brat, Bliss and Brute said in unison as the Puffs nodded

"Lets go in the Kitchen...it's dinner time anyway" Brute said as the others nodded

* * *

**~Kitchen~ (Blazze's POV)**

We sat down infront of our counterparts who started already to eat

"So...What do you guys do when your bored?" The Professor asked breaking the silence

"Just sing a song I guess...nothing more" My counterpart Bam answered

**(Ok...I dont really like to do Breakfast, Lunch or Dinner Scenes, so I'll just skip...sorry)**

* * *

**After Dinner (No One's POV)**

"Boys why don't you sing us a song" Mojo suggested

"What kind of song?" Butch asked

"How about a Love Song..." Mojo again suggested

"Dad...all the songs we make are Love Song's" The Ruff's said looking at him with the '-_-' face

"Just sing a song that you made recently" Mojo said annoyed as the Rock's and the Punk's laughed

"Alright then...let us our guitar" Brick and Boomer said as they stood up and walked out the room

_I didn't know he can play the guitar..._Blossom and Bubbles thought in unison

* * *

After the 2 boys got their guitars they went back down to the kitchen and sat with everyone

"This song was made because some couples keep on beggin' us to make one" The Ruff's growled looking at the Rock's and Punk's who were staring innocently which made the Puff's laugh

_Sometimes our counterparts are funny..._Blossom telepathically said

_I agree..._her sisters giggled

Both Brick and Boomer started to play a tune which was good to hear

**_[Bam]_**  
_Your hand fits in mine_  
_Like its made just for me_  
_But bear this in mind_  
_It was meant to be_  
_And I'm joining up the dots_  
_With the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me_

**_[Bruiser]_**  
_I know you've never loved_  
_The crinkles by your eyes_  
_When you smile_  
_You've never loved_  
_Your stomach or your thighs_  
_The dimples in your back_  
_At the bottom of your spine_  
_But I love them endlessly_

**_[Bam and Bruiser]_**  
_I wont let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_But if I do_  
_It's you_  
_Oh it's you_  
_They add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

**_[Butch]_**  
_You can't go to bed_  
_Without a cup of tea_  
_And maybe that's the reason_  
_That you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations_  
_Are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

**_[Brick]_**  
_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_  
_You never want to know how much you weigh_  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But you're perfect to me_

**_[Brick, Butch and Boomer]_**  
_I wont let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_but if it's true_  
_It's you_  
_It's you_  
_They add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

**_[Boomer]_**  
_You'll never love yourself_  
_Half as much as I love you_  
_You'll never treat yourself right darling_  
_But I want you to_  
_If I let you know_  
_I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_  
_Oh..._

**_[Brick]_**  
_I've just let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_'Cause it's you_  
_Oh it's you_  
_It's you_  
_They add up to_  
_And I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

**_[All]_**  
_I won't let these little things_  
_Slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you_  
_It's you_  
_They add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all your little things_

Boomer and Brick stopped strumming as the Puff's were looking at the Ruff's weirdly

"What?" The Ruffs asked

* * *

**Me: Well...Just give me an idea what to write in the 4th Chapter...and tell me if I had a mistake in the way I write...I dont own anything at 'ALL'!**


	5. Liking the Boys

_**Is It Worth It?**_

* * *

**Me: I** **just got bored because I had nothing to do...so I'll just make this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Liking the Boys**

"Again...What?" The Ruff's asked as the girls suddenly blushed bright making the Ruff's jaw dropped and wide eyed.

"Why in heaven's name does every girl in the entire world...or in other words universe...'BLUSH' every time they hear us sing?!" The Ruff's shouted making the Punk's, Rock's, the Professor, Mojo flinch at the boys outbursts...

"They aren't blushing guys" The Punk's said trying to save the girls

"Y-Yeah...W-We a-aren't b-blushing!" The Puff's said trying to lie but ended up them blushing deeper and apparently brighter...well brightest than all the other girls that blush when they heard the Ruff's song's.

"You were saying?" The Ruff's asked as they looked at both Punk's seriously making them laugh nervously. Then all of a sudden the Punk's stood up and took the Puff's hand leading them to the door.

"What are you guys doing?" The Ruff's asked stopping the Punk's and Puff's from leaving the room

"Uhh...we're taking the girls to uh...our rooms cause...we're gonna give uh...a makeover... yeah...a makeover...so bye" The Punk's said as they ran out with the Puff's

"Well that was completely out of character..." Mojo said "What was wrong with your girlfriends boys?" Mojo asked looking at the Rock's

"I swear...we have nothing to do with this and besides we don't even know what they we're doing" The Rock's retorted

"If their is something wrong...tell me so we can get each out of this house and watch the other girls in the bar" Mojo smiled as the Professor looked at him with wide eyes.

"Says the one who keeps on bedding every girl he finds in the bar every Sunday" The Ruffs said making Mojo blush and the Rock's laugh even the Professor

* * *

**~The Punk's room~ (Blossom's POV)**

"Okay spill...why did you guys blush?" Berserk asked us as I gulped

"Yeah...I thought you guys never blush if the reasons were your counterparts" Brat said as Bubbles sweat drop

"Well...you see...uh..."Blazze trailed off as Bliss looks at her seriously

"Wait...are you telling us that you guys are in love with the Ruff's?" Brute asked making me and the girls Blush

"N-No!" Buttercup stuttered as she retorted with Brute's statement

"Then why were you guys blushing after the boys sang their song?" Bee asked

"Well...you see each of their lyrics are the things we do or have like Blazze having freckles on her cheeks, Me having dimples at the bottom of my spine, when Buttercup can't even sleep without a cup of tea, even Blossom having to squeeze into her genes and finally Bubbles not treating herself the right way" Bloom explained as the Punk's jaw dropped

"And yes...I think we are starting to like the boys..." Me and my sisters said quietly but the Punk's heard making their eyes wide and jaw drop even more.

"OH MY GOSH!" The Punk's squealed taking us aback "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GIRLS ARE IN L-" Me and my sisters covered our female counterpart's mouth before they finished the sentence

"Please don't..." Me, Bubbles and Bloom started

"...Finish the sentence" Buttercup and Blazze finished

"And Promise us...you won't tell nobody" Me and my sisters said to them seriously

"We Promise..."

* * *

**(Buttercup's POV)**

Me, my sisters and the Punk's were walking back to the Kitchen as we heard a growl making us stop a bit.

"THAT IS COMPLETELY UNTRUE!" We walked in to see Mojo red from anger, we looked over to the Ruff's to see them smirking

"Oh please...you keep on doing 'it' with her for 5 hours straight like the last one..." Brick smirked

"Yeah...we could even hear your grunt's" Bruiser laughed

"Even...'moans'...especially 'moans'..." Boomer grinned making Mojo grew more red as me and and the girls also started to grow red from their subject.

"I don't even know how she manage from you 'bedding' her...It was completely unlikely for a girl to survive being 'bed' by a monkey" Bam sighed making us grew more red from their subject even the Rock's and the Professor were blushing from the subject.

"It was a good thing we turned on your sound proof walls Mojo...If we hadn't we would have blown a fuse from all the screams, grunts and moans" Butch said making me gulp

"Oh you girls are here...sorry about that...it wasn't true" Mojo said

"Actually it is 99.999999999999% true so yeah...deal with them knowing Mojo" The Ruff's grinned making me and my sisters look at each other.

* * *

**Me: Hehe...Bed or Bedding in other words means Sex...so yeah...Their wasn't any Rated MA in the option for what rate I will choose so I just chose Rated M but This story is Rated M to MA so...yeah...that's about it and so...I don't own anything**

**Ruff's, Punk's and Rock's: I thought it was Rated M**

**Me: It wasn't my fault blame this site for not putting Rated MA...so deal with it...**

**Rock's: What are you going to do if we don't?**

**Me: In the next chapter I'll make you cheat on the Punk's so they'll cry...is that want you want?...If you don't deal with it...**

**Ruff's: BURN!**

**Rock's: Okay...We will...don't make us do that**

**Me: Good...I-**

**Punk's: Are you planning to make our boyfriends cheat on us?!**

**Me: *face palms* They Will if you don't SHUT UP! *red eyes***

**Punk's: Okay...Okay *hiding behind the Rock's***

**Me: Good...so...re- *Puff's walk in***

**Puff's: Hey guy- *see's me with red eyes*-s **

**Me: Hold it right their...If anyone...I mean anyone will interrupt me again...I swear to GOD I'll cut their head's off *Holding a knife in her right hand, a Chainsaw on the other and 2 twin blades on her back* Is that clear?!**

**All: Y-Yes! *boys hiding behind the couch, girls hiding behind their counterparts***

**Me: Good...as I was saying...really sorry about the Rating and see you on the next chapter and I don't own anything just the story *looks at the girls and boys* So...who want's pizza?**

**All: You won't hurt us?**

**Me: I would If someone will-**

**Mojo and the Professor" Hey Ya'll**

**Puff's and Punk's (mumbling): This is...**

**Ruff's and Rock's (mumbling): Not good**

**Me: Interrupt me *eyes getting red***

**Mojo and the Professor: What? **

**All but Mojo and the Professor: Well...she said that if someone will interrupt her again...she'll cut their head off**

**Mojo and the Professor: Uhh...(getting scared) *looks at me***

**Me: You better run...*holding up Chainsaw and knife***

**Mojo and the Professor: Way a head of you *starts to run***

**Me: Come back here you two! *starts to chase them***

**Puff's, Ruff's, Punk's and Rock's: This is about to get ugly...I think you viewers should uh...wait for the next chapter**

**Mojo and the Professor: Help US!**

**Puff's and Punk's: We should help them *runs out of the room***

**Ruff's and Rock's: We agree *running out to help* You can go now!**


	6. Message to the Readers

You know I was thinking to make another story for a crossover about 4 things and thats the Powerpuffs, the Chipmunks, Riders of Berk and Big time rush and Zombies...about Brick, Alvin, Hiccup and Kendall leave their group because of personal problems...with their friends and families and so they leave for 7 years at the age of 12 and come back because the President at their old family and friend's school because his friend is their and performing a show...after that one man infected the whole school into Zombies except the President, the old family and friends of Brick, Alvin, Hiccup and Kendall, they are also not turned and also not 5 of their lieutenants and the 4 of them are the only one who could save all of them.

So what do you think? And one more question...Will they protect their friends?

So Tell me if it is a good story or not because I need you guys on this...


	7. The Park: Part 1

**_Is It Worth It?_**

* * *

**Me: Hey guys...I'm back sorry for the wait though, School just started...also sorry for beating you two up *looks over to Mojo and the Professor who are being bandaged and treated by the Puff's and Punk's***

**Mojo and the Professor: J-Just remind us never interrupt you ever again**

**Puff's and Punk's: Us too... I don't want to get a beating from a 13 year old **

**Me: Shut up...or else**

**Ruff's and Rock's: Hey guys...we brought the pain killers**

**Puff's and Punk's : Give them to Mojo and the Professor**

**Me: It isn't that bad guys...it was just a few broken bones**

**All but me, Mojo and the Professor: Few?! Few?! You broke 10 major bones in each of their bodies with your own bear hands...even I can't break a bone at 13 years old**

**Me: Yes it is true but even a 13 year old loves a teddy bear like mine named Beary *holds up a golden brown teddy bear with a Blue and pink shirt and adorable eyes***

**Puff's and Punk's: Awwwww...it is so cute!**

**Me: It's a 'He', My bear is a 'He'**

**Rock's: It look's like a girl **

**Me: What did you say to my little Beary?! *eyes are red***

**Rock's: N-Nothing! *steps back***

**Ruff's (whispering): This is going to end badly**

**Puff's and Punk's (whispering): I entirely agree**

**Ruff's, Puff's and Punk's: 641093 please calm down... **

**Me: Fine...next time...I wont be easy to calm down**

**Rock's: T-Thank y-you**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Park**

**(No One's POV)**

"Guys how about we have a Picnic at our park?" Mojo suggested

"Our?" The Puff's asked

"We have our own park...actually..." The Ruff's said "But the only problem is...it is like I don't know 5 km away"

"Uhh...so we have to drive a car their then?" The Professor asked as the Ruff's nod

"Well what are we waiting for...Ruff's ready your cars...and counterparts will sit with their counterparts" Mojo commanded as the Ruff's went outside then the Puff's helped in making the snacks for the picnic.

* * *

**(Bloom's POV)**

Me and my sisters went outside with the Punk's, Rock's, Mojo and the Professor out the door with the things for the picnic. As we turned to the boys...our jaws dropped...we were stunned to see Brick with a _Orange Ferrari LeFerrari_, Boomer with a _Light Gray 2013 Subaru BRZ_, Butch with a _Brown 2014 Jaguar F-Type_, Bruiser with a _Yellow Noble M600_ and Bam with a _Dark Gray 2014 Nissan GT-R_.

"Do you boy's own these car's?" Me and my sisters asked eyeing the car

"Yes...we do" they answered calmly

"How many cars do each of you guys own anyway?" Me and my sisters asked looking at them

"13 cars…each…we each have our own garages with our car's" Our counterparts answered which made us wide eyed

"13 cars?!" We screamed in disbelief

"Yes…13 cars and also each of them owns one HP4 BMW bike's" Mojo explained as we still stared with disbelief eyes

"How much does the 13 cars and the HP4 BMW bike's cost in all?" I asked

"Well for me…20,000,000$" Brick answered which made Blossom jaw drop

"Me…19,000,000$" Bruiser said as my sweat dropped

"18,000,000$..." Bam said which made Blazze's mouth agape

"…17,000,000$" Butch said which made Buttercup gulp

"…16,000,000$..." Boomer said which as Bubbles got more wide eyed

Even the Rock's, the Punk's, the Professor and Mojo was speechless because they didn't know

"How much is left in each of your room Bank's boys?" Mojo asked

"They have a room bank?" Blossom asked

"Yes…apparently they have 2…not only that the 1st one is the biggest of all" Mojo said

"So…boy's how much is left in each of your 2 Bank's?" Mojo asked again

"$946B in the first and 200M in the second" The Ruff's said in unison which made us Wide eyed, sweat drop and jaw's drop

"In each of your rooms?!" Me and my sisters asked in disbelief, screaming

"Yes…" The Ruff's answered plainly

"They have more money than me!" Mojo screamed in disbelief " I only like have 400B in my Bank…and My Bank safe is only one!"

"Hehe…" The boy's laughed a bit

"Wow…" The Rock's and the Punk's muttered but me and my sisters heard

"Well…no more asking of questions…we have to get to the park now" The Ruff's said as they opened the door for us as me and my sister went in our counterparts car, the Rock's and Punk's also getting in the car's of our counter parts while The Professor and Mojo got in his car a _Bentley Continental._

* * *

**~At The Jojo's park~**

**(Blossom's POV)**

After the boy's parked their car's they helped carry the things out in the field for the picnic. Not only does their park have picnic field, they also have a soccer field, baseball field, basket ball field, football field and a golf field.

"Should I really ask...?" Me and my sisters said looking at the park with awe

"Hehe…are we that rich?" The Ruff's asked asked me

"Yes..." me and my sisters answered, looking at them with a '-_-' face

"Well...can't blame us for being rich though" They laughed as Boomer and Brick started to play a tune in their guitars.

**_Bruiser:_**_  
Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya  
Come on and let me sneak you out  
And have a celebration, a celebration  
The music up, the windows down. _They walked down the hill with me and the girls.

**_Bam:_**_  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
And we know it too  
Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight. _Boomer and Brick does a black flip flawlessly with their guitars as we stared wide eyed in awe.

**_All:_**_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some._ Butch does a front flip over a tree branch as Buttercup stared.

**_Brick:_**_  
And live while we're young._ Brick smiles at me.

**_Bam:_**_  
Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never  
Don't over-think, just let it go  
And if we get together, yeah, get together  
Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh. _Bam does a spin near Blazze as she smiles.

**_Boomer:_**_  
Yeah, we'll be doing what we do  
Just pretending that we're cool  
So tonight_

**_All:_**_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
And live while we're young  
Woahhh oh oh oh  
Tonight let's get some. _Bruiser does a hip hop dance.

**_Brick:_**_  
And live while we're young_

**_Bam:_**_  
And girl, you and I,  
We're 'bout to make some memories tonight_

**_Butch:_**_  
I wanna live while we're young  
We wanna live while we're young._ The boy's smiled at us.

**_All:_**_  
Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun  
I know we only met but let's pretend it's love  
And never, never, never stop for anyone  
Tonight let's get some  
And live while we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
Come on, younnngg  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live  
While we're young  
Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live_

**_Brick:_**_  
Tonight let's get some_

**_Bam:_**_  
And live while we're young__. _ The boy's laughed as we smiled.

* * *

**Me: How's that?...Sorry for not updating soon...I hate school**

**Puff's, Ruff's, Rock's and Punk's: You don't say...**

**Me: What is that suppose to mean? *Starting to glow Red eyes***

**Puff's, Ruff's, Rock's and Punk's: N-Nothing!**

**Me: Good...See you everyone...I don't own anything**


	8. The Park: Part 2

**_Is It Worth It?_**

* * *

**Me: Hey guy's I'm back...sorry for the wait...school was a complete pain**

**Ruff's and Rock's: WORD!**

**Puff's and Punk's: How could each of you hate school?!**

**Rock's and Ruff's: The teachers are completely boring us (Leaving the room)**

**Me: Not all of my teachers are boring...but they are right because...School is a kind of PUNISHMENT!**

**Puff's and Punk's: So not true...**

**Me: Really? Try being with a teacher who speaks slow and speaks low...then you'll find out if school is boring**

**Puff's and Punk's: If it isn't boring you have to say Big sister to us!**

**Me: And If I win...at the Epilogue of this story...you'll marry the boy's and I will have each of you have SEX! **

**Puff's and Punk's: You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Try me...**

**Puff's and Punks: Alright your on!**

**(Goes out of the house and goes to my school) ~8 hours later~**

**Puff's and Punk's: School is So BORING! *falling on the floor***

**Me: Ha! In your face! Now...I have an epilogue *evil grin* MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Puff's and Punks: Why did we accept?! *crying***

**Ruff's and Rock's (Comes in): Hey guys *sees the girls on the ground crying and me smirking* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM?!**

**Me: *Covers her ears* DON'T SCREAM OR SO HELP ME I'LL CUT YOUR FREAKIN' COCK OFF!**

**Ruff's and Rock's: S-Sorry! *goes over to the girls and cradles them on their laps* What happened anyway?**

**Me: Well...the girls didn't believe me when I told them that school is so boring...so i gave them a bet and I won and they just started to cry because of the conditions i used If i won**

**Ruff's and Rock's: What was the condition? *girls shot up and looked at me***

**Puff's and Punk's: You wouldn't dare telling them *still in tears***

**Me: *sigh* Fine...I won't...besides I already feel bad on making you girls cry *smiles***

**Puff's and Punk's: You are? *sniffs as I nod with a smile***

**Me: So don't cry any more okay? *I patted their heads then suddenly i shot up* Man...I'm acting like a mother now!**

**Puff's and Punk's: But your cute as a mother *giggles with their counterparts still holding them***

**Me: Thanks *smiles cutely* I don't own anything...just the plot**

**Me: Oh yeah the girls that are obsessed with the boys**

**Brick- Himeko**

**Boomer- Raven**

**Butch- Cheska**

**Bruiser- Karie**

**Bam- Cassy**

**Ruff's: They are kind of cute though**

**Puff's (jealous rage): They are not!**

**Me: Someone's jealous…ahaha**

**Puff's: Shut UP! *blushing as I laughed so hard***

**Me *still laughing*: This chapter might be a little shorter or longer**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Park 2**

**(Bam's POV)**

"Nice song boys" Blazze smiled with her sisters

"Thanks" me and my brothers smiled

"Hey boys..." An annoying but all to familiar called behind me. _Shit!..._I turned around to see Cassy and her sisters.

"Why are you?" The Puff's asked eyeing the girls

"We are the girls who will be married to these boys right here" they said

"OVA' OUR DEAD BODY!" me and my brothers angrily said

"You know...you want us" they purred

* * *

**(Blazze's POV)**

Me and my sisters watches those girls try to seduce the boys but I felt something I never felt before...rage?! I looked at my sisters and they have the same feeling

"Leave! The! Boys! ALONE!" me and my sisters screamed making the boys even those sluts flinch

"Or you'll what? Your not even the boy's girlfriends" Himeko and her groupy laughed as my eyes started to flinch with anger and jealousy

**_Blossom:_**_Playgirl, why are you sleeping in tomorrow's world?_

_**Bubbles:**__ Hey, playgirl_

_**Buttercup:**__ Playgirl, why are you dancing when you could be alone?_

_**Bubbles:**__ Hey, playgirl_

_**Bloom:**__ Playgirl, why are you sleeping in tomorrow's world?_

_**Bubbles:**__ Hey, playgirl_

_**Blazze:**__ Playgirl, choking on cigarettes won't get you along_

_**Bubbles:**__ Hey, playgirl_

**_All:_**_Hey playgirl, hey playgirl  
Northern lights catch you coming down  
Sleep your way out of your hometown_

**_Blossom:_**_Playgirl, why are you sleeping in tomorrow's world?_

_**Bubbles:**__ Hey, playgirl_

_**Buttercup:**__ Playgirl, why are you dancing when you could be alone?_

_**Bubbles:**__ Hey, playgirl_

_**Bloom:**__ Playgirl, why are you sleeping in tomorrow's world?_

_**Bubbles:**__ Hey, playgirl_

_**Blazze:**__ Playgirl, choking on cigarettes won't get you along_

_**Bubbles:**__ Hey, playgirl_

**_All:_**_Hey playgirl, hey playgirl  
Northern lights catch you coming down  
Sleep your way out of your hometown  
Hey playgirl, hey playgirl  
Northern lights catch you coming down  
Sleep your way out of your hometown_

_Hey playgirl, hey playgirl  
Northern lights catch you coming down  
Sleep your way out of your hometown  
Hey playgirl, hey playgirl  
Hey playgirl, hey playgirl_

_Foreign coin on a telephone box  
A question mark on a calendar  
An empty seat on the alpha line  
A sorting code, an account number_

_Hey playgirl, hey playgirl  
Northern lights catch you coming down  
Sleep your way out of your hometown_

The boys were looking at us with wide eyes while Himeko and her groupies were red with rage

"How dare you! I am Himeko the cutest and the prettiest girl in the whole world!" Himeko screamed at Blossom

"Humor us…" Blossom stared at Himeko with a '-_-' face

"You're such a slut Bubbl-" Raven was shut up by the fist of Bubbles

"Leave us alone!" Bloom shouted as she kicked Karie in the stomach

"Shut up Cheska!" Buttercup said angrily as she punched Cheska on the face

"You are so stupid!" Cassy said snickering as I punched her in the nose to shut her yapping

"We will get you girls!" They screeched running away.

"You know…I just realized something…" Me and my sisters turned to Boomer

"Yeah…me too…" Bam said

"Yeah…Why didn't we stop them fighting?" Bruiser asked

"It's a cat fight…we don't stop cats from fighting" Brick and Butch answered with ease as me and my sisters blushed

"PERVERTS!" we screamed as we slapped our counterparts

"WHAT DID WE DO?!" they said as they rubbed their cheeks

"Idiot…" we muttered with a blush

"Seriously…what did we do?" The Ruff's asked again

"SHUT UP!" me and my sisters shouted which made the boys flinch

"Sorry..." they smiled as we blushed a bit

**(No One's POV)**

"What's wrong?" they asked them as they walked up to the girls

"N-Nothing"

"Okay-?" they said while eyeing them as they turned around and walked away but stopped and turned to them with a smile "Come on girls..." they turned again and walked

"Wait..boys..." the girls ran up to the boys as they grabbed the boys sleeve making them turn around

"What is it?" they asked in unison

"Uh..." the girls quickly kissed the boys on the cheek then they ran

* * *

The girls hid behind a tree **(Blossom-at a Blossom tree, Bubbles- garden, Buttercup- skate park, Bloom- Waterfall, Blazze- Baseball court) **trying to hide from the boys.

"Blossom?"

"Bubbles...?"

"...Buttercup?"

"...Bloom?..."

"B-Blazze?"

"Go away!" they screamed

"Why?" the boys asked as they stood in front of the girls who were not looking at them.

"Leave me alone!" they screamed "I hate you so mu-" they went wide eyes as their words were cut off by the boy's lips. The boy's slid their arms around the girls waist, holding them closer, trying to deepen the kiss. The girls eyes slowly closed as her hands slid up from the boys chest to the back of their necks. The boys deepened more the kiss by leaning the girls to the tree as their right hand slid up to the girls cheeks.

After 5 minutes of make out, they finally pulled apart, panting, their heads were leaning to each other.

"I'm in love with you Blossom"

"I love you Bubbles"

"Can't believe I'm saying this but I'm in love with you"

"I-I love you Bloom"

"I... love you...Blazze"

The girls went wide eyed from the boy's words, they just closed their eyes

"You don't mean that..." the girls said in unison as they pulled apart from the boys "5 years ago...you broke my heart...because you thought it was a joke!"

"I wasn't thinking straight back then...I'm sorry"

From that the girls just turned around and started to cry making the boys sigh

* * *

"_Said I'd never leave her cause her hands fit like my t-shirt, Tongue-tied over three words, cursed._" Bruiser sang as he walked toward Bloom with a sly smile "_Running over thoughts that make my feet hurt, Body's intertwined with her lips _"

"_Now shes feeling so low since she went solo, Hole in the middle of my heart like a polo_" Boomer sang as he placed a hand on Bubbles shoulder  
"_And its no joke to me, So can we do it all over again_"

* * *

"_If youre pretending from the start like this,_  
_With a tight grip, then my kiss  
Can mend your broken heart  
I might miss everything you said to me_"

They hugged the girls as they cried.

"_And I can lend you broken parts  
That might fit like this  
And I will give you all my heart  
So we can start it all over again_"

"Your lying!" they screamed at the boys pulling our of the boys hugs as they sighed

* * *

__"_Can__we take the same road two days in the same clothes, And I know just what she'll say if I can make all this pain go_"Brick smiled at Blossom. "_Can__we stop this for a minute, You know, I can tell that your heart isn't in it or with it_"

* * *

"_Tell me with your mind, body and spirit, I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British_" Butch wiped a tear of her face._  
_"_Whether were together or apart, We can both remove the masks and admit we regret it from the start_"

* * *

__"_If__youre pretending from the start like this,  
With a tight grip, then my kiss  
Can mend your broken heart  
I might miss everything you said to me_

_And I can lend you broken parts  
That might fit like this  
And I will give you all my heart  
So we can start it all over again_"

"Do you mean it?" the girls asked still sobbing

* * *

"_Youll never know how to make it on your own  
And you'll never show weakness for letting go  
I guess you're still hurt if the seeds sown  
But do you really want to be alone?_" Bam asked smiling at Blazze

* * *

"_If youre pretending from the start like this,  
With a tight grip, then my kiss  
Can mend your broken heart  
I might miss everything you said to me_" Bruiser smiled

* * *

__"_And I can lend you broken parts  
That might fit like this  
And I will give you all my heart  
So we can start it all over again_

_If youre pretending from the start like this,  
With a tight grip, then my kiss  
Can mend your broken heart  
I might miss everything you said to me_

_And I can lend you broken parts  
That might fit like this  
And I will give you all my heart_

_So we can start it all over again._" The boys gave the girls a smile.

* * *

"Boys..." the girls cried and ran up to boys indulging them in a hug as they cried on their chests "I-I love you to"

The boys smiled at the girls hugging them back "I'm glad..." as a smile grew on the girls faces.

* * *

**Me: What a sweet ending!**

**Punks and Rock's: Awwww! It was so cute**

**Puff's: *blushing* SHUT UP**

**Me: You know it is true *smirking making their blush grow deep***

**Ruff's: Wow...that was a bit uh...**

**Me: Speechless I see *grinning* Wait a minute! This is my longest one...COOL!**

**Punk's and Rock's: Yey!**

**(The Puff's and Ruff's are fighting)**

**Me: Now I have to find a way to make them love each other because I made them love each other in the story so...I'll have to find a way thou**

**Puff's: Don't you dare!**

**Me: Try me *smirking***

**Puff's: I wonder what's next? Us making out with the Ruff's?**

**Me: Thanks for the idea girls! *smirking as I go into my room to write***

**Puff's: NO! *they chase me***

**Me: Uh oh *I slam the door close and lock it tight***

**Puff's: OPEN THE DAMN DOOR SO WE COULD KILL YOU! *punching on the door***

**Me: Hah! Even if you tried! *smirking* Well see you in the next chapter!**


	9. The Park: Part 3

_**Is It Worth**_** It?**

* * *

**Me: Hey guys I'm back *leaving her room* So...What I miss?**

**Punk's and Rock's: Seeing that your out of your room, You miss the Puff's destroying your whole backyard**

**Me: Oh...really...Oh well...I have a park named after me anyway**

**Punk's: They destroyed that too**

**Me: A Pool...**

**Rock's: And that...**

**Me: Oh...I'll just play with my teddy bear then *looks around for Beary* Uh...Where's Beary?**

**Punk's: *sweat dropping* W-Well...The Puff's destroyed that too**

**Me: *wide eyes* T-They...THEY WHAT?! *red eyes***

**Puff's and Ruff's: Hey Reznee...your brother, cousins and friends are he- *steps back as they saw me***

**Ryan, Daffy and Lj: Hey Rez- *looks at me with wide eyes* HOLY SHIT!**

**Sophia, Hanna, Junnie, Cheska: Reznee?! *looks at me shocked* WHAT IN THE NAME?!**

**Me: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE TEDDY BEAR?! *Eyes starting to glow Silver as the ground suddenly shake's rappidly***

**Ryan: *looks at the Puff's, Punk's, Rock's and Ruff's* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO LAY A FINGER ON HER BEAR?!**

**Daffy: STOP YELLING RYAN!**

**Ryan: HOW COULD I NOT STOP YELLING! KNOWING TO THE FACT THAT REZNEE MIGHT KILL ALL OF US!**

**Lj: WAIT THINK! WAIT A MINUTE *looks at the Puff's, Punk's, Rock's and Ruff's* WHAT DID YOU GUYS EVEN DO?!**

**Punk's, Rock's and Ruff's: ASK THEM *points at the Puff's* AND STOP YELLING**

**Puff's: WE GOT ANGRY OKAY?!**

**Me: WHERE IS MY TEDDY BEAR! *Jumps up then suddenly turns into a White Wolf* GROAAAAAAAAAR!**

**Puff's and Punk's: REZNEE IS A WOLF?!**

**Ryan: MORE LIKE AN ALPHA WOLF WHILE ME, DAFFY AND LJ ARE BETA WOLVES!**

**Sophia, Hanna: WE FOUND HER BEAR! *Holds up a armless and legless BEAR***

**Me: *Eyes suddenly got wide at the site of her bear* (Narrowing eyes very much) GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! **

**Daffy, Ryan and Lj: AWWW SHIT! *looks at the others* YOU GUYS FIX THAT BEAR WHILE WE TAKE CARE OF REZNEE *jumps up and turns into Wolves (Ryan- Gray, Daffy- Yellow and Lj- Brown) *growling at Reznee***

**Me: *Growls back* (Telepathically) YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BEAR!**

**Junnie and Cheska: We found the sewing kit!**

**Lj: (Telepathically) HURRY UP AND FIX THAT BEAR! *As he pounces on Reznee but she dodges* MAN SHE'S FAST!**

**Ryan and Daffy: *lands on the wall* (Telepathically) AND STRONG!**

**Punk's and Rock's: Readers...Uh...you may read the story now...this might turn out a little ugly...So uhhh...HAPPY READING! *ducks down as Lj lands on the wall***

**Lj: (Telepathically) DONT FORGET SHE HAS MORE SKILLS THAN US, SO HURRY UP WITH THAT BEAR! **

* * *

**Chapter 7- Making Out (Some sexual themes)**

**(No One's POV)**

The girls stopped crying but their heads were still on the boys chests while their arms were tied around their waist tight. "Girls...please don't cry anymore..." The girls nodded lightly as they pulled away from the boys with a smile

"Okay..." The girls said but they were still staring at the boys

"What?" they asked in confusion, but their confusion disappeared as their counterparts kissed their cheek.

* * *

"_From the minute that you got my attention_  
_I was taken and I have to mention_" Blossom kissed Brick on the lips as his cheeks started to lit up with pink. "_I was tryin' not to let it show_  
_But I knew that I wasn't gonna let you go_"

* * *

"_From the way that you came right to me_  
_Lookin' all hot with the style that threw me_" Bubbles smiled as she hugged Boomer making him chuckle "_No one would've ever known it_  
_You would be the one who take this heart and hold it_"

* * *

"_You got that extraordinary way_  
_Got to be next to ya every single day_" Butch spins Buttercup around as she sings "_You do somethin' that I just can't explain_  
_I wanna take a chance and tell you you're the one for me_"

* * *

"_Boy, I love you so_  
_Just look in my eyes_  
_They'll tell you where this could go_  
_Yeah, do you know that? Boy, I love you so_  
_Look in these eyes_  
_They'll tell you where this could go_  
_I just want you to know" _The Girls, kiss the boy's lightly on the lips making them laugh

* * *

_"You can say anythin' you want to_  
_No stress 'cause I understand you" _Bloom laughed as she was lifted up my Bruiser to the swing_ "We got a vibe you can't define_  
_Want everyone know that boy is mine"_

* * *

_"We won't fight and we stop and stare_  
_At the way you hold me when you take me there" _Blazze smiled as she hugged Bam_ "At times I feel I lose control_  
_I forget everyone but the hand I'm holdin'"_

* * *

_"You got that extraordinary way_  
_Got to be next to ya every single day" _Blossom giggled as Brick kissed her cheek_ "You do somethin' that I just can't explain_  
_I wanna take a chance and tell you you're the one for me"_

* * *

_"Boy, I love you so_  
_Just look in my eyes_  
_They'll tell you where this could go_  
_Yeah, can you feel me? Boy, I love you so_  
_Look in these eyes_  
_They'll tell you where this could go_  
_I just want you to know_" The boys backwards hugged the boys

* * *

"_Please know this_" Blossom looked at Brick

* * *

"_I'll always be right here_" Bubbles raised her hand up to Boomers cheek

* * *

"_And you don't have to look nowhere else, babe_" Buttercup rubs her thumb on Butch's lip

* * *

"_Don't think for a minute this love will change_" Bloom leans forehead on Bruisers

* * *

"_Oh, you should know that_" Blazze closes her eyes savoring the moment she is having with Bam

* * *

"_Boy, I love you so_  
_Just look in my eyes_  
_They'll tell you where this could go_  
_Yeah, can you feel me? Boy, I love you so_  
_Look in these eyes_  
_They'll tell you where this could go_  
_I just want you to know_"

The girls giggled as the boys grinned making the girls blush

"_Boy, I love you so_  
_Just look in my eyes_  
_They'll tell you where this could go_  
_Yeah, can you feel me? Boy, I love you so_  
_Look in these eyes_  
_They'll tell you where this could go_  
_I just want you to know_" The girls ended their song with a smile

* * *

"Wow...that was a nice song girls" The boys smiled at the girls as they held the girls hand as she giggles. The girls looked at the boys because they were still looking at them

"What is i-" before they could finish, the boys lips were on the girls making the girls go wide eyed but suddenly kissed back, their lips were moving at the same time as the girls felt the boys tongue on their lips as the girl's lips parted allowing the boy's tongues in the girls mouth making them moan, their tongues were battling for Dominance for a while but at the end the boys took over.

After 5 minutes the boys pulled away from the girls lips, sending feathery kisses from the girls jaw to the girls neck, as the boys attacked the girl's sensitive spots emitting a moan from the girls. The boys kisses on the girls necks grew passionate as the boys pushed the girls on the tree, making the girls moan more and pant, as their hands were around the boy's necks.

"B-Brick..." Blossom moaned as she grew more hot from Brick's tongue on her neck

"...B-Boomer" Bubbles gasped as she clutches on her counterparts collar

"B-B-Butch..." Buttercup grunts trying to hold back her moans

"...B-Bruiser..." Bloom whimpers as she bit her lip trying to cease her moaning

"B...Bam..." Blazze pants as her grip tightens around her counterparts neck

"Hmmm...?" The boys mumbled from the girls neck, kissing is emitting another moan from the girls

"C-Can...y-you s-stop...y-your g-going...t-to m-make m-me..." The girls tried to finish their sentence but failed as a big shock wave of pleasure passed through their bodies but slowly stopped as their counterparts stopped kissing their necks as they pant from the extreme pleasure they received from the boys.

"S-Sorry..." The boys pulled back from the girls, laughing nervously

"I-It's o-okay...I...uh..." The girls started but don't know what to say next

"So...uh...school starts tomorrow...and Mojo...uh thought that I could school with you at your school" The boys said to their counterparts making their girls smile.

"Well...I guess...I would see you tomorrow at school" The girls smiled as their counterparts smiled back

* * *

**Me: (Telepathically) I WILL KILL YOU AND HAVE YOUR HEADS!**

**Lj: (Telepathically) REZNEE CALM DOWN, YOUR BEAR IS FIXED!**

**Sophia and Junnie: Your cousin is right Reznee! *holds up a small 'fixed bear***

**The Others: Please don't kill us! *scared...even Ryan, Lj and Daffy***

**Me: *turns back into human Reznee then sighed* Fine...I won't...but I'm still pissed with you Puff's**

**Puff's: Sorry...*heads down***

**Me: Man I need a tablet...I'm having a migraine**

**Daffy, Lj and Daffy: Us too!**

**Me: Why? *holding Beary***

**Daffy: I don't know...MAYBE BECAUSE YOU THREW US ON THE WALL FOR SEVERAL TIMES!**

**Ryan: YOU EVEN THREW US HEAD ON ON THE WALL!**

**Lj: YEAH!**

**Me: Alright...Alright...Sheesh!**

**Professor: Here's a tablet I made *gives me, my brother and cousins each a tablet***

**Me: Thanks *gulps down a tablet same with my brother and cousins* I'm going to sleep *heads for my room***

**Daffy, Ryan and Lj: Us too! *heads for the room's i made for them***

**Everyone except me, Ryan, Daffy and Lj: GOODNIGHT! *smiles***

**Puff's, Ruff's, Punk's and Rock's: SEE YA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER READERS**

**Sophia, Hanna, Junnie and Cheska: READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. School!

**_Is It Worth It?_**

* * *

**(Ryan, Lj and Daffy walks in the room where the others are)**

**Ryan: Hey guys...*walks in with Daffy and Lj***

**Puff's, Ruff's, Punk's and Puff's: *wide eyes***

**Daffy: What? *looks at them in confusion***

**Sophia, Hanna, Junnie, Cheska, Mojo and the Professor: Uh... *sweat drop***

**Lj: What?!**

***Mojo walks up to them and leads them to a mirror***

**Lj, Ryan and Daffy: THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO US PROFESSOR?! *giving the Professor an angry symbol* PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T PERMANENT?!**

**Professor: Actually it is *they stared wide eyes***

**Sophia: I'll find Reznee...maybe she will know what to do...*leaves the room***

**Daffy: I wonder what Reznee turned into...**

**Everyone but Daffy: Yeah...we wonder too**

**Me: Does me turning into a boy answer your question? *they turned to look at me as their eyes widen* Before you ask...yes, the tablet that the Professor gave me, turned me into a 14 year old boy**

***I looked like a 5'9 ft boy with Jet eyes and hair (short layered haircut, slightly tapered on the sides and back), tanned skin, and muscles (toned perfectly with 6-pack)***

**Daffy: Wow...It took 2 years for your brother to gain muscles but when you turned into a boy...you got them already *smirked***

**Ryan and Lj: No Shit...**

**Me: *laughing sarcastically***

**Professor: I'm really surprised you aren't freakin' out**

**Me: That's because my brain is still processing how to react *looking at the Professor sarcastically***

**Puff's and Punk's: I never thought you'd be handsome as a boy *giggles as their counterparts chuckle***

**Sophia: *walks in* I couldn't find Rez- *stops talking as she sees me* Uh...Who are you?**

**Daffy: Sophia...'He' is Reznee...**

**Sophia: WHAT?! *looks at me***

**Me: The one and only *sarcastically*'**

**Sophia: Uh...Well...isn't this unexpected...*her face suddenly turns crimson Red***

**Hanna, Junnie and Cheska: Wow...first time I ever seen Sophia blush**

**Sophia: *still blushing* S-SHUT UP!**

**Me: *annoyed expression* Do I even want to know…Sophia…come with me…you're going to help me shop for new clothes *walks out***

**Sophia: *still blushing* Uh…o-okay**

* * *

**Chapter 8: School! **

**(Blossom's POV)**

"Well...are you boys ready for school?" Mojo asked.

"Yep..." Our counterparts smiled as we giggled

"Don't worry Mojo...we'll take care of them" me and my sisters smiled sheepishly as our counterparts grabbed us by the arm and lead me to his _Orange Zenvo ST1,_ while Boomer leads Bubbles to his_Light Gray2014 Ford Mustang,_ Buttercup to Butch's _Brown 2014 BMW Z4_, Bloom to Bruiser's _Yellow 9ff GT9-R_and Blazze to Bam's_ Dark Gray 2014 Dodge Demon._They opened the door for us as we stepped in

"Come on Bloss…lets ride" he pushed the lever of his car as we drove off while his brothers followed behind him

* * *

**~ School parking lot~ 7:30**

Wow…a lot of students are checking out my boyfriend's car…

"Never thought you and your brother's car could attract so much attention" I complimented as I took his hand

"It's about to get worse when we exit the car and they'll see you with us" he smiled as he tighten his grip on my hand

"What makes you say that?"

"You…know…you girls being the girlfriends of the famous boy band"

"Oh…you're…right" I frowned

"What's wrong" he asked as he parked his car beside his brothers

"It's Nothing Brick" I lied

"I know when you're telling the truth or not besides you can tell me" he gave me a reassuring smiled

"Well…it's just that…I'm worried you and your brothers would be clingier to other girls than me and my sisters" I frowned more

He sighed as he took hold of my cheek and planted a romantic kiss on my lips as I kissed back. He pulled away with a smile "We won't, I'll make sure of that, I promise" I nodded as he got out of the car and I suddenly hear screams of delight. I see him near my door and opened it holding a hand out, I took it with a smile as he pulled me out slowly, As I reached the light I saw my sisters with their boyfriends but when I looked around every girl and boy gasped at the scene, I thought they were going to be saying awful things to us but at the end the girls started to have heart eyes while the boys were chuckling

"They make such cute couples" one girl said

"I agree..." a boy said with a smile

They said random things on how me and my sisters looked good together with Brick and his brothers which did make all of us smile.

"Wow…I thought the girls would be jealous about it…I'm surprised how much they didn't" Brick and his brothers said as the 10 of us entered the school

"We're you expecting it?" me and my sisters asked as we looked at them seriously

"N-No! W-We d-didn't…" He and his brothers said nervously which made us giggle.

"Go to the Principal's office…so you can get you schedule" I said with my sisters behind me as he and his brothers nodded and walked away while me and my sisters got to each of our classes

* * *

**(Brick's POV) 7:40**

We came across a door with a sign of 'Principal'. We entered the room to see a woman in the late 40's on the phone.

"Uh…excuse me?" Boomer suddenly blurted out as the Principal looked over at us with a smile

"Ahh…you must be the new kids?" she asked as we nodded "Well…Here are your schedules…" she smiled giving us our schedule as waved at her and walked near the door "Oh…boys…" we turned to her "If anyone will be bothering you and your girlfriends…just report to me and I'll deal with it."

"Yes ma'am…" we smiled as we left the room to our Homeroom…the first thing in our schedule. As we entered the room we saw our counterparts. As they turned to us they were shocked to see us. But you have no idea how their classmates and teacher reacted as our counterparts hugged me and my brothers.

"Well...Who do we have here?" the teacher smiled as me and my brothers counterparts pulled away but held our hands.

"We are new student's ma'am..." Bruiser smiled

"And I see that You 5 are the boyfriends of these girls...am I correct?" she asked

"You could say that..." Bam said

"Well...Seeing that you and your brothers are my daughter's favourite band...your girlfriends will be your guide...oh and by the way my name is Mrs. Laura" she smiled as my girlfriend's classmates waved at us.

"Thanks ma'am..." we left the room with our girlfriends

"Never thought you would have first period with us..." Buttercup smiled

"We didn't even thought it would be possible" Butch laughed

"Why don't we look at your schedules..." Blazze said as we took out our schedules from our pockets and gave them to each of our counterparts.

"You have the same schedule as me!" our counterparts said happily looking at me and my brothers.

"So that means...All of us have the same schedule at the 3rd, 5th and 7th Period!" Bubbles said happily

* * *

**~Music~**

**(No One's POV)**

After the girls guided the boys to their classes, they each went to each of their class at 8:00 am...after 4 hours they finally arrived at their Music class which was their favourite other than GYM class...the class after the 6th Period. They took their seats near to each other, counterpart to counterpart, and then suddenly a woman in her 30's came in with a smile.

"Well...I see the new students, the Ninja's which I prefer to call are here with their girlfriends the band named Puff's...well...my name is Ms. Jessica...and we would be having a sing off...I will be choosing what you will sing" she smiled as suddenly the whole class cheered except the Ruff's and Puff's. She called each group and a group of students or maybe one student each went up the stage and started to sing.

* * *

**~Still Music~**

"You sang the song very well George...You may be seated..." George went down the Music room stage and sat down with a smile "Well...It's time for the Puff's to sing after that you boys will sing..." she smiled as the Puff's and Ruff's nodded "Girl's please go to the stage and sing 'Hey Stephen' that you girl's made..." The Puff's nodded as the music started and then Blossom raised her microphone.

**_Blossom:_**_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

**_Bubbles:_**_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone_

**_All:_**_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

**_Buttercup:_**_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

**_Bloom:_**_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same_

**_All:_**_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

**_Blazze:_**_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

**_Blossom:_**_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?_

**_All:_**_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself_

The class clapped high and loud making the girls smile, even their boyfriends were clapping which made them blush.

"Well done girls!" she exclaimed then turned to the Ruff's "Well boys...it is your turn..." she smiled

"Aren't you going to tell us what song to sing?" Brick asked

"Surprise me..." she smiled as the boys nodded and went up the stage as the music suddenly started and Butch raised his microphone

**_Butch:_**_  
YEAH! ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR! (Yeahh)_

**_Brick:_**_  
She sneaks out in the middle of the night, yeah  
Tight dress with the top cut low  
Shes addicted to the feelin' of lettin' go ohh  
(Let it go)_

**_Butch:  
_**_She walks in and the room just lights up  
But she dont want anyone to know  
That Im the only one who gets to take her home ohh  
(Take her home)_

**_Bruiser:_**_  
But everytime I tell her that I want more  
She closes the door_

___**All: (Main Vocals: Bam)**__  
Shes not afraid of all the attention  
Shes not afraid of runnin' wild  
How come shes so afraid of fallin' in love  
Shes not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But shes so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love, love_

**_Boomer:_**_  
Maybe shes just trying to test me  
Wanna see how hard Im gonna work  
Wanna see if I can really tell how much shes worth_

**_Butch:_**_  
(what you worth)  
Maybe all her friends have told her  
Dont get closer he'll just break your heart_

**_Boomer:_**_  
But either way she's teasing me and its just so hard_

**_Bruiser:_**_  
(So hard)  
cuz every time I tell her how I feel  
She says its not real_

___**All: (Main Vocals: Bam)**__  
Shes not afraid of all the attention  
Shes not afraid of runnin' wild  
How come shes so afraid of falling in love  
Shes not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But shes so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love, love_

**_Brick_**_:  
What about all the things we say  
Talkin' on the phone so late(so late)  
I cant let her get away from me_

**_All:_**_  
OH_

**_Bam:_**_  
When I say that I cant do it no more  
Shes back at my door_

**_All:_**_  
Shes not afraid of all the attention(Shes not afraid)  
Shes not afraid of runnin' wild(runnin' wild)  
How come shes so afraid of fallin' in love(fallin' in love)  
Shes not afraid of scary movies(Shes not afraid)  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark(Kiss in the dark)  
But shes so afraid of f-f-fallin' in love(ohhh)_

**_Bam:_**_  
She's not afraid  
She's not afraid_

"This song is dedicated to our girlfriends" the boys smirked as the whole class even the teacher turned to the girls and they could see that they are blushing like crazy as the boys went down to their girls and kissed them straight on the lips which reluctantly, the girls kissed back.

"AWWWWW!" the boys pulled back and slightly blushed as all the girls in the class had hearts for eyes while the boys were chuckling, they turned to their girls to see they were blushing more than a while ago which made them smirk making them hug the girls as the girls smiled and hugged back.

* * *

***I walk in with Sophia***

**Me: Hey guys... *I waved at everyone***

**Ryan and the others: Hey Rez *looks over to Sophia to see her blushing* Uh...Why are you blushing?**

**Sophia: *laughing nervously* N-No reason!**

**Me: She's been like that since we were still in the mall *sighs* so...How do I look? *I was wearing on my top a black hoodie jacket with an 'AWESOME' logo at the back with a white round neck muscle shirt on the inside, on the bottom was black pants with a silver belt and chain and also black tennis shoes and lastly a black cap with a cross logo as it was placed backwards on my head***

**Puff's, Ruff's, Punk's and Rock's: Wow...**

**Ryan, Lj and Daffy: Impressice...**

**Hanna, Junnie and Cheska: *snickers* We're pretty sure that Sophia had a great time with you Rez**

**Sophia: *still blushing* S-So n-not true!**

**Hanna, Junnie and Cheska: Well that blush tells be differently *smirk***

**Me: Say's the 3 people who fell in love with Ryan, Lj and Daffy *smirking as the 3 girls smirk faded and then suddenly blushed***

**Ryan, Lj and Ryan: Say What Now?! *slightly turns red**

**Hanna: DON'T...*blushing***

**Junnie: YOU... *blushing***

**Cheska: DARE...*blushing***

**All 3: ...REZNEE! *the others except my brother laughed hard***

**Me and Sophia: READ AND REVIEW *we looked at each other as she blushed while I slightly turned red***


	11. Dance!

**_Is It Worth It?_**

* * *

**Me: Hey guys...*walks in with my 'brothers'*I'm back...sorry I was late in coming back here...I had to erase the memories of everyone in school except Sophia, Hanna, Junnie and Cheska's memory then...we had to enrolled again and then we had to introduce ourselves again with our SAMP (Multiplayer game) names...**

**Everyone except me, my 'brothers', Sophia and her friends: Which was?**

**Sophia: For Reznee is Rey Recon...**

**Hanna: For Daffy is Jake Recon...**

**Junnie: For Lj is Chris Recon...**

**Cheska: And for Ryan is Derrick Recon...**

**Professor: So...technically...you 4 are like...brothers now?**

**Derrick and Jake: In theory yes...**

**Mojo: Was school okay?**

**Me and Chris: By you mean Okay...excluding the fact that every girl in the entire school keeps on flirting with the 4 of us...oh yeah...School was marvellous *sarcastic***

**Sophia, Hanna, Junnie and Cheska: *Jealous* I still can't believe you 'boys' allowed that...**

**Sophia: *In a Jealous rage making everyone except me snicker* Especially you! *points at me***

**Me: What did I do?! I only said Hi to those girls!**

**Sophia: *turns around and crosses her arms* Whatever…**

***Suddenly 2 people walks in and waves at me while I waved back***

**Jhannia and Kenneth: *Amazed* When you said you were turned into a 14 year old boy…you weren't kidding *holding hands***

**Me: So…you two really did tie the knot already *smirks while my 'brothers' and friends laughed***

**Jhannia: *blushing* Uhhh…. *Kenneth snickers at her***

* * *

**Chapter 9- Dance!**

**(Buttercup's POV)**

"Hey boys…" I greeted to the boys with my sisters behind me

"Hey girls…" they smiled, walking up to us "So…How are my beautiful girlfriend?" me and my sisters blushed at that

"F-Fine…" we blushed as we leans to their bodies, hugging them.

"Well...I hope she is...because we're playing a few sport games, once we get home and the first game we will play is Baseball..." Brick said, having his arm around Blossom.

"Yep...and...It is The RRBZ and RRCKBZ..." Boomer started holding Bubbles hand

"...versus The PPGZ and PPNKGZ" Butch grinned grabbing my waist making me blush

"So...it'll be boys versus girls?" Bloom smirks hugging Bruiser

"I think it is..." Blazze smiled holding Bam

"We are so going to win..." The boys said grinning

"In your dreams boys..." me and my sisters smirked

* * *

**~At the boys backyard~**

**(No One's POV)**

The boys suddenly arrived at their backyard with their own personal attire.

Brick was wearing an Orange muscle shirt with a black logo name of 'FIRESTORM' with flame designs on the back; he also had a black glove band on his right hand with a flames. He wore black shorts with flame logo's, an 'RRBZ' logo name on the right short sleeve and Orange Baseball shoes.

Butch was wearing a Brown muscle shirt with a black logo name of 'EARTHQUAKE' with rock designs on the back; he also had a brown wristband with rocks. He wore black shorts with rock logo's, an 'RRBZ' logo name on the right short sleeve and Brown Baseball shoes.

Boomer was wearing a Light Gray muscle shirt with a black logo name of 'ICESTORM' with ice shards on the back; he also had a Light Gray arm band with ice shards. He wore black shorts with ice shard logo's, an 'RRBZ' logo name on the right short sleeve and Light Gray Baseball shoes.

Bruiser was wearing a Yellow muscle shirt with a black logo name of 'SHOCKWAVE' with bolts on the back; he also had a Yellow elbow band with bolts. He wore black shorts with bolt logo's, an 'RRBZ' logo name on the right short sleeve and Yellow Baseball shoes.

Bam was wearing a Dark Gray muscle shirt with a black logo name of 'HURRICANE' with wind currents on the back; I also had a Dark Gray shoulder band with wind currents. I wore black shorts with wind current logo's, an 'RRBZ' logo name on the right short sleeve and Dark Gray Baseball shoes.

"Man, I love our uniforms...too bad the RRCKBZ and PPNKGZ are protecting New Zealand for a month though" Brick sighed as he threw his baseball on the wall and caught it as it goes back to him.

"Yeah...I agree..." Butch smiled smugly playing with his baseball bat.

"You know...I wonder where the girls are." Bam said looking around for the girls, holding his baseball.

"Yeah...they've been gone for an hour..." Boomer said looking around, fiddling with his baseball bat.

"Where are they anyway?" Bruiser asked putting on his baseball glove on his right hand.

"Hey boys..." sweet voices said that rang in the boys ears making them turn around to see their girls.

The girls were wearing a sport shirt **(In their signature colours)** as the bottoms of their stomachs are seen; they also are wearing shorts **(In their signature colours)** with black baseball shoes. Blossom, Bloom and Buttercup with their signature colour baseball bat on their right hands, while Bubbles and Blazze with their baseball on their left hands.

"Wow...you girls...look good..." The Ruff's said, making the Puff's blush.

"Thanks...you don't look bad yourself..." the Puff's blushed seeing that they have a perfect view of their boyfriend's muscles. **(Forgot to say that the Ruff's has 6 pack-abs while the Rock's have 4 packs)**

"Well...let us play then..." Brick said as he walked away with his brothers while their girlfriends followed them.

As they arrived to the baseball court, they did exercises to get ready for the game. The Boys played catch to enhance their catching abilities, well by you mean enhancing...performing all kinds of flips or free styles to catch a ball while the girls watched in awe at their boyfriend's.

"How do you guys do that?" Bloom and Bubbles asked

"It took a little while to perfect it all..." Bruiser and Boomer smirked

"But when you know the whole universe's fighting, defence and reverse styles..." Butch and Bam said

"It'll be a ride in the park..." Brick smiled

"Wait...All the styles of fighting, defence and reverse?!" Blossom, Blazze and Buttercup screeched in disbelief

"What...you think we always sing during the 5 years of being in showbiz?" The Ruffs laughed walking forward to their girls and held their hands forward to them... "Want to dance?"

"Yes..." The Puff's blushed as the boys started to dance with the girls like in a ball dance... "Can't believe you turned a baseball game into a ball dance but it's kind of awkward being in baseball attire..."

"We could take care of that..." the Ruff's said, kissing the girls in their confused states then pulls away as they snaps their fingers, transforming their attire into a black tuxedo with their signature coloured shirts with black ties with signature coloured flowers on their pocket and black pants with their casual black shoes; And the girls attire into their coloured dresses with coloured flowers on their head and also into their coloured heels.

"Boys...this is amazing...I didn't know you had powers like this?" The Puff's said in amazement as they checked out their outfits

"Yeah...It comes with practising all the time..." The Ruff's smiled

"I guess...fairytales do exist..."

**_Blossom:_**_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale._ Brick spins Blossom forward then spins back towards him.

**_Bubbles:_**_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale._ Boomer twirls Bubbles around.

**_Buttercup:_**_Time slows down whenever you're around._ Buttercup places her head on Butch shoulder.__

_**All:**__ But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale._ The boys dipped the girls then back up.

**_Bloom:_**_Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make, everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale._ Bruiser raised Bloom up then spin her around then back down.

**_Blazze:_**_Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale_. Bam hugs Blazze tight then lets go.

**_Buttercup:_**_Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah_

**_All:_**_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale._ The boys smiled at the girls making the girls blush

**_Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: _**_Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest._ Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup kissed their boyfriends.__

_**Bloom and Blazze:**__ Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down._ Bloom and Blazze kissed their boyfriends.

**_All:_**_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way_

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there._

_It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale oh oh yeaah ohhh  
Today was a fairytale._ The boys hugged the girls making the girls sigh in contentment.

"I...I love you...Brick"

"I-love you Boomer"

"I'm in love with you Butch..."

"I love you Bruiser..."

"...I-I love you Bam..."

"We're very glad..." the boys smiled taking the girls lips.

The girls pulled away as they started to yawn.

"I guess you girls are tired..." the boys chuckled receiving a playful glare from their girls.

* * *

**After the girls fell asleep on the boys...**

"Man...I wish our summer will last like this" Brick sighs holding Blossom close.

"I agree..." His brothers nodded holding their girlfriend close.

**_[Bam]_**_  
Yeah, oh, oh  
Can't believe you're packin' your bags  
Tryin' so hard not to cry  
Had the best time now it's the worst time  
But we have to say goodbye_. Bam rubbed Blazze long hair.

**_[Brick] _**_  
Don't promise that you're gonna write  
Don't promise that you'll call  
Just promise that you won't forget we had it all._ Brick chuckled at Blossom's sleepy face...

**_[Boomer]_**_  
Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love._ Boomer chuckled holding Bubbles closer.

**_[Butch]_**_  
Wish that we could be alone now  
If we could find some place to hide  
Make the last time just like the first time  
Push a button and rewind._ Butch caresses Buttercup's cheeks.

**_[Bruiser]_**_  
Don't say the word that's on your lips  
Don't look at me that way  
Just promise you'll remember  
When the sky is grey._ Bruiser places his arm on Bloom's waist.

**_[Boomer]_**_  
Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love._ Boomer smiles as she sees Bubbles face.

**_[Bam]_**_  
So please don't make this any harder  
We can't take this any farther  
And I know there's nothin' that I wanna change, change. _Bam hugs sleepy Blazze

**_[All]_**_  
Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know its nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember_

You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love  
You always will be my summer love  
You always will be my summer love. The Ruff's snickers and chuckles to see their girlfriends smiling face as their girls snuggle up to them.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys...*sees no one is in the room* Hmm...no one is here...maybe they are in the living room *walks in the room to see Jhannia and Kenneth making out on the couch* WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING?!**

**Jhannia: *pulls away from Kenneth* Uh...*blushing***

**Me: We're the two of you-?**

**Jhannia: NO! *blushing* I-I was just massaging h-him...**

**Kenneth: Oh really now? *smirks***

**Jhannia: *whispers* Will you try to play along?* glares***

**Kenneth: *frightened by her glare* Y-Yeah...she w-was just massaging me**

**Me: Whatever! Just don't make out in my house again...*walks away***

**Jhannia: I said Me and him weren't kissing, I was just massaging him!**

**Me: Well your moans is making me think differently! *snickers as I leave the room leaving two blushing couple***


	12. Rowdyruff kids! (Part 1)

**_Is It Worth It?_**

* * *

**Me: Hey guys…I'm back *walks in the room* so…What did I miss?**

**Derrick: Well me, Jake andChris played Counter-Strike with the Rock's and Ruff's and evidently we won…**

**Ruff's and Rock's: It's like they know where we were! **

**Sophia and the others: It was kind of unbelievable knowing that 10 will lose against 3 players *laughs***

**Me: Really?! Can I play? *smiles* I want to play by myself *could see stunned faces* against the Ruff's, Rock's, Puff's and Punk's in 50 rounds*I smile seeing Sophia and the others except my 'brothers' mouth agape***

**Everyone especially Sophia: 50 rounds, you versus 20?**

**Me: Yea…besides…It'll be fun…*evil grin* Muhahahahah! *walks to the computer only to stop, hearing crying walking near the dooor***

**Jhannia: *sobbing, entering the room***

**Me: The fuck happened to you?! *stands near Jhannia***

**Jhannia: *sobbing* Kenneth…he…he…**

**Me: He what?**

**Jhannia: H-He cheated on me…I was walking in his apartment to see him…making out with that Dona girl *tears rolls down her cheek***

**Me: Do you mean Dona Kimberly?! She's one of the girls who flirted with me!**

**Jhannia: It doesn't matter...Kenneth loves her more than me...**

**Me: *Eye twitches as everyone looks at her a bit scared* WHERE IS HE, I'MA RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB! *eyes starting to glow***

**Sophia: Rey…calm down *places her hand on my shoulder making me calm down and kind of blush***

**Me: W-Whatever…you should move on to another guy or s-something *laughs nervously* Do you like someone?**

**Sophia: Why are you asking her that? *getting jealous***

**Jhannia: Actually…I do like someone…his name is Johane *smiles***

**Me: Do you mean Johane Igagamao?! **

**Jhannia: Yeah...Why? Do you know him?**

**Me: Of Course! He's my Best friend!**

**Jhannia: R-Really? *blushes***

**Me: Yep...And I told him yesterday to visit here from California *smiles* While we wait for him right now cause he will arrive later at 8 pm...I'll play with the Powered kids...*goes to my computer***

**Powered kids: You're on! *goes to their computers ***

* * *

**Chapter 10- Rowdyruff kids?! (Part 1)**

**(Blossom's POV)**

BAM!

"What was that?" I asked as me and my sisters entered Professor's lab, which was built by the boys.

"Professor? Are you okay?" Buttercup coughed as me and my sisters looked around for the Professor.

"I'm alright..." we turned around to see the Professor covered with dirt "I just...messed up another experiment while the boys we're helping me"

"Speaking of which...where are the boys?" Bloom and Bubbles asked

"Yea...I thought...they we're helping you?" Blazze said/asked.

"We're right here you sissies!" My sisters and I turned around to see the boys...but as...13 year old kids?!

"Y-You're k-kids!" I exclaimed in disbelief

"Yeah! What at it Pinky?!" Brick said snickering

"Hey be nice!" Buttercup said angrily

"Got a problem with it Butterbabe?" Butch snickered

"Don't call her that!" Bloom said angrily

"Awww...little Bloomy is angry" Bruiser grinned mockingly

"You boys are acting like you don't know us..." Blazze said

"We don't know you at all Blazzie!" Bam laughed

"Boys we're your girlfriends!" Bubbles said

"Like we would go out with a bunch of cry babies like you!" Boomer laughed falling on the floor

"What do you mean by that? We are your girlfriends!" My sisters and I screamed at them.

"Really now?!" they laughed even more

"It's seems like the boys turned into kids after the experiment, also making them acting like the boys they were used to be before" Professor explained as the Ruff's were running around the room

"Well...can't you change them back? They are acting like the boys who broke our hearts 5 years ago...when we were 12!" we asked/shouted.

"Well...I can but it would take a day or two...but I'll do the experiment at Grandma's" he said

"So...we have to babysit them?!" I asked as the Professor nodded his head making me and my sisters groan. "So we have to take them Grandma Arlene tomorrow in the snow?" Professor nodded again

* * *

**~Next Morning~ **

**(No one's POV)**

The girls and the Professor went outside all dressed up in their winter clothes, but to see the boys still in their Pajama's.

"We will call you Professor, Snoop for the day!" the boys smiled as the girls giggled

**_The Professor: _**_  
Yeah, let's get dressed  
It's time to go to grandmas. _The girls stared wide eyed at the Professor.__

_**Brick:**__ Aww, c'mon Snoop  
__**Bruiser and Bam:**__ Don't make us wear that!  
__**Boomer and Butch:**__ It's not our style, man!_

_**The Professor:**__ Well what do y'all wanna wear?_

_**Ruff's:**__  
When it comes to fashion on Christmas day  
There's one thing everyone knows  
You've got to be properly dressed to play  
So you can't wear fancy clothes_

Let's stay in our PJs all Christmas long  
Stay in our PJs,they're fuzzy and wuzzy and warm

_**Brick:**__ They're stretchy for playing my new drum set  
__**Bruiser and Bam:**__ And aerodynamic in my new jet!  
__**Boomer and Butch:**__ And shirts and ties might make us die!_

_**The Professor:**__ All right, forget the jackets_

_**Ruff's:**__ Let's stay in our PJs and play with our toys  
Stay in our PJs for cottony holiday joy_

_**Brick, Boomer and Bam:**__ They keep you quick for a suction dart war  
__**Butch and Bruiser:**__ They let you jump fast, they even the score  
__**Brick, Boomer and Bam:**__ And tight dress shoes might make you die!_

_**The Professor:**__ Then how 'bout these nice sweaters?_

_**Ruff's:**__ We're not wearing that!  
It's messed up to dress up  
in PJs with the rest of the good girls and boys  
It's like wearing your toys  
With pockets for rockets and space for ships  
And game controllers with microchips  
So come on along on our holiday song  
And we'll stay in our PJs all Christmas long!_

_**The Proffesor:**__ I don't wanna fight em  
or disappoint em  
If Snoop can't beat em  
I might as well join em_

_**Brick:**__ Looking good, Snoop!  
__**Bruiser and Bam:**__ Isn't that better?  
__**Boomer and Butch:**__ Check you out, Snoop!  
__**The Professor: **__I can dig it boys, but grandma's not gonna like it..._

"Can't blame them for wanting to wear Pj's though..." The Professor sighed.

"I didn't know you sing Professor" the girls stared wide eyed

"You don't know the half of me..." The Professor said.

* * *

**~At Grandma's~**

"We're here..." The girls sighed...as the boys we're beside them.

Suddenly an old woman exited the front door and hugged the Professor suddenly

"Why are you in your Pj's?" Grandma Arlene asked after she pulled away.

"Well...the girl's boyfriends wanted us." he answered

"Really? Where are your boyfriends girls?" she asked looking at the Puff's

"They're right here..." The Puff's said motioning to the boys beside them.

"Sup..." Brick chuckled

"Hello..." Bruiser smiled

"Greetings..." Butch smirked

"Hi..." Boomer grinned

"Morning..." Bam snickered.

"YOU'RE DATING KIDS?!" she screamed in disbelief

"N-No...these are our counterparts but because the Professor messed up an experiment...they turned into kids." The Puff's explained

"Well...you better find a way to fix them John..." she looked at the Professor as he nodded

* * *

**Me: YES! *jumps up***

**Powered kids: NOOOO! *slams their desktops***

**Everyone else: Unbelievable! *In awe***

**Me: My newest Record! 980 kills, 1 death, Also 49 wins and 1 lost! *grins widely* TAKE THAT!**

**Johane: Wow Rey...still the player I know...ha-ha! *suddenly walks in***

**Me: Dude you're here! *high five's him* **

**Johane: *suddenly see's Jhannia* Jhannia? What are you doing here?**

**Me: She's here because she lov-*mouth suddenly covered by Jhannia***

**Jhannia: Because your my friend and I want to see you *laughs nervously***

**Me: *pushes her hand off* Yeah you do... *smirks***

**Jhannia: S-SHUT U-UP!**


	13. Rowdyruff kids! (Part 2)

_**Is It Worth**____**It**_**_?_**

* * *

**Me: Hey guys...sorry for not updating soon cause my life in the real world it was Valentines day...so sorry Readers! **

**Everyone else: No Wonder your late *sighed***

**Me: DON'T BLAME ME!**

**Sophia: Sorry Rey...here *gives me a box***

**Me: What's this? *opens the box to see a golden white necklace with an 'RR' on it...* Thanks! *smiles at her making her blush***

**Jhannia: Hahah...*smiles***

**Johanne: Here Jhannia...*gives her flowers***

**Jhannia: T-Thanks *blushes***

**Sophia: *giggles* So cute! *suddenly gets kissed on the cheek by Rey making her blush* Uh...**

**Jhannia: *giggles* That's cute! *holds Johanne's hand***

**Sophia: *still blushing* Why did you?**

**Me: Because your adorable! *smiles making her blush brighter***

**My 'brothers': First time Rey felt happy in the morning...**

**Me: I just do...besides...It was Feb 14 yesterday anyway...so...*smirks at the other boys***

**Other boys: *smirks back***

**Girls: What? *clueless***

**Boys even Rey: This...*All boys kissed their girls while Rey kissed Sophia on the lips***

**Girls: *blushing like crazy while closing their eyes and kissing the boys back***

**All boys: *pulls away after a 2 minute kissing session* **

**Girls: Uh... *blushing like crazy...mostly Sophia***

**All boys: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY VIEWERS! *smiles***

* * *

**Chapter 11- Rowdyruff Kids (Part 2)**

**(No one's POV)**

"Boys...Just because It's snowing outside doesn't mean you can't celebrate Valentines..." Grandma Arlene said

"Snow days are for playing, not for Lovey Dovey days..." The boys said smirking running out the room to the backyard

"I swear if...those boys don't show any love for you girls today...I will totally blow a fuse..." she said

"You can't blame our boyfriends you know..." The Puffs sighed

"Well...do you know a way for them to show love to you today?" she asked

"No..." the Puffs frowned

"Well...they can and actually the only way for the boys to turn back into their regular ages is the girls but...the girls have to be in the ages they were 5 years ago..." The Professor said, suddenly walking in the room.

"But won't we have the same emotions when we were 12?" The Puffs asked

"Not anymore because I made a tablet that turns you into 12 year old kids but the emotions you had when you were 17 will stay..." he said showing the girls 5 tablets with different colors.

"Are we really doing this?" Buttercup asked taking her tablet

"Yep..." her sisters answered taking their tablets and eating it together with Buttercup.

A flash of light indulged the room making Grandma and the Professor cover their eyes, the light soon after disappeared, only to be in front of 12 year old girls

"Wow...I really am 12..." Bloom said looking at her small self

"Well girls...it's time to show the boys..." Grandma said, emitting a nod from the girls as the girls left the room.

* * *

**~With the boys~**

"Hey Boomer catch!" Bam shouted throwing the ball at him as Boomer caught it by doing a backflip

"Haha..." Boomer laughs throwing the ball at Brick which he did catch.

"Man this is more fun than celebrating Valentines" Butch said smirking.

"You said it bro..." Bruiser laughed.

"Boys..." The boys turned around to see 5, familiar 12 year old girls who were extremely cute

"B-Blossom?" Brick blushed making Blossom giggle

"B-Bloom?" Bruiser stuttered making Bloom smile

"B-Buttercup?" Butch blinked making Buttercup grin

"B-Blazze?" Bam gulped making Blazze smirk

"B-Bubbles?" Boomer sweat drop making Bubbles laugh

"Hi boys..." the girls said making the boys grow more nervous

"Uh...W-What happened to you g-girls? You know...uhh...turning into 12 year old's?" the boys asked

"It doesn't matter what happened to us..."

"R-Really?" Brick blushed

"Yes Brickie" Blossom giggled

"Uh..." Bruiser stuttered

"I guess Bruiser-poo is speechless" Bloom smiled

"That is s-so not true!" Butch blinked

"She's not talking to you Butchie-boy" Buttercup grinned

"Hehe..." Bam gulped

"Aww...Bamie is nervous" Blazze grinned

"Shut up!" Boomer sweat dropped

"That is not nice Boomer-poo" Bubbles laughed

_**All: **__1, 2, 3_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin' 1, 2, 3_  
_Peter, Paul, and Mary_  
_Gettin' down with 3P_  
_Everybody loves countin'_

_**Blossom:**__ Babe, pick a night_  
_To come out and play_  
_If it's alright_  
_What do you say?_

_**Bloom:**__ Merrier the more_  
_Triple fun that way_  
_Twister on the floor_  
_What do you say?_

_**Buttercup:**__ Are you in?_  
_Livin' in sin is the new thing, yeah_  
_Are you in?_  
_I am countin'_

_**All:**__ 1, 2, 3_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin' 1, 2, 3_  
_Peter, Paul, and Mary_  
_Gettin' down with 3P_  
_Everybody loves countin'_

_1, 2, 3_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin' 1, 2, 3_  
_Peter, Paul, and Mary_  
_Gettin' down with 3P_  
_Everybody loves_

_**Blazze:**__ Three is a charm_  
_Two is not the same_  
_I don't see the harm_  
_So are you game?_

_**Bubbles:**__ Let's make a team_  
_Make 'em say my name_  
_Lovin' the extreme_  
_Now are you game?_

_**Blossom:**__ Are you in?_  
_Livin' in sin is the new thing, yeah_  
_Are you in?_  
_I am countin'_

_**All: **__1, 2, 3_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin' 1, 2, 3_  
_Peter, Paul, and Mary_  
_Gettin' down with 3P_  
_Everybody loves countin'_

_1, 2, 3_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin' 1, 2, 3_  
_Peter, Paul, and Mary_  
_Gettin' down with 3P_  
_Everybody loves_

_**Blossom:**__ What we do is innocent_

_**Bloom:**__ Just for fun and nothing meant_

_**Buttercup:**__ If you don't like the company_

_**Blazze:**__ Let's just do it, you and me_

_**Bubbles:**__ You and me, or three_

_**Blossom:**__ Or four, on the floor_

_**All:**__ 1, 2, 3_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin' 1, 2, 3_  
_Peter, Paul, and Mary_  
_Gettin' down with 3P_  
_Everybody loves countin'_

_1, 2, 3_  
_Not only you and me_  
_Got one eighty degrees_  
_And I'm caught in between_

_Countin' 1, 2, 3_  
_Peter, Paul, and Mary_  
_Gettin' down with 3P_  
_Everybody loves countin'_

The girls finished dancing as the boys fell on the ground with a huge nosebleed **(Hahah XD)**. The girls went to their boyfriends sighed, sitting down and rubbing the boys cheeks making the boys look at the girls as their nosebleeds disappeared.

"Uh..." the boys blushed making the girls giggle

"Think you can do better than that?" the girls smirked

"Your on!" the boys grinned standing up

_**All:**__ Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_  
_Na, na, na, na everyday_  
_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_  
_Na, na, na, na everyday_  
_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_**Brick:**__ Remember the first time we met_  
_You was at the mall with your friend_  
_I was scared to approach you_  
_But then you came closer_  
_Hopin' you would give me a chance_

_**Bruiser:**__ Who would've ever knew_  
_That we would ever be more than friends_  
_We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules_  
_She like a song played again and again_

_**Butch:**__ That girl like somethin' off a poster_  
_That girl is a dime they say_  
_That girl is a gun to my holster_  
_She's runnin' through my mind all day,_

_**All:**__ Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_  
_Na, na, na, na everyday_  
_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_  
_Na, na, na, na everyday_  
_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_**Bam:**__ See you been all around the globe_  
_Not once did you leave my mind_  
_We talk on the phone_  
_From night till the morn_  
_Girl, you really change my life_

_**Boomer:**__ Doin' things I never do_  
_I'm in the kitchen' cookin' things she likes_  
_We're real worldwide, breakin' all the rules_  
_Someday I wanna make you my wife_

_**Brick:**__ That girl like somethin' off a poster_  
_That girl is a dime they say_  
_That girl is the gun to my holster_  
_She's runnin' through my mind all day, hey_

_**All:**__ Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_  
_Na, na, na, na everyday_  
_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_  
_Na, na, na, na everyday_  
_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_**Bam:**__ I can be your melody_  
_Oh girl, I could write you a symphony_  
_The one that could fill your fantasies_  
_So come, baby girl, let's sing with me,_

_**Brick and Butch:**__ I can be your melody_  
_Oh girl, I could write you a symphony_  
_The one that could fill your fantasies_  
_So come, baby girl, let's sing with me, hey_

_**Bruiser and Boomer:**__ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Shawty got me singin'_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_Now she got me singin'_

_**All:**__ Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_  
_Na, na, na, na everyday_  
_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out, got me singin' like_  
_Na, na, na, na everyday_  
_It's like my iPod's stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

The boys finished the song with a back flip as they looked at the girls who were blushing like crazy.

"Hahaha!" the boys laughed making the girls giggle as they took hold of the boys hand and looked at the boys

_**Bloom:**__ I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan_  
_Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?_

_**Buttercup:**__ Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_  
_Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_  
_This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

_**Blossom:**__ My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
_That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_  
_And the Jay-Z song was on_  
_And the Jay-Z song was on_  
_And the Jay-Z song was on_

_**All:**__ So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_  
_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_And now I'm gonna be okay_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_**Blazze:**__ Get to the club in my taxi cab_  
_Everybody's lookin' at me now_  
_Like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks_  
_She's gotta be from out of town_

_**Bubbles:**__ So hard with my girls not around me_  
_It's definitely not a Nashville party_  
_'Cause all I see are stilettos_  
_I guess I never got the memo_

_**Blossom:**__ My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_  
_Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
_That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_  
_And the Britney song was on_  
_And the Britney song was on_  
_And the Britney song was on_

_**All:**__ So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_  
_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_And now I'm gonna be okay_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_**Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup:**__ Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight_  
_Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight_

_**Bloom and Blazze:**__ Something stops me every time, every time_  
_The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_**All:**__ So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_  
_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_And now I'm gonna be okay_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_The butterflies fly away_  
_I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_  
_Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

_Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_  
_And now I'm gonna be okay_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_  
_Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_  
_yeah yeah yeah! its a party!_

The girls smiled as the the boys took hold of their cheeks and kissed the girls on the lips as the 10 of them were indulged in a bright light, later on disappearing, the girls and boys are back to their normal age but they didn't let go of each other, knowing if they do...they would just still kiss other again. Not knowing that the Professor and Grandma Arlene were watching the whole thing, smiling at the scene.

* * *

**Me: How was that?! **

**Everyone else: SO CUTE!**


	14. Annoying Flirtatious New Classmates

**_Is It Worth It?_**

* * *

**Me: Hope you guys were happy with the last chapter *smiles***

**Sophia: You think?! *sarcastic***

**Me: What's wrong with you? *looking at her***

**Sophia: Nothing...*looks away***

**Me: O-Kay? *looks at the others* So...how was your date guys?**

**Derrick, Chris and Jake and the other boys : It was fun! Right babe? *looks at their girlfriends, getting a nod from them***

**Me: Wait...girlfriends? *they nodded* Okay...BUT...If you hurt my friends in a way...I'LL CUT YOUR EACH OF YOUR HEAD OFF! *suddenly emitting a dark killing intent***

**Derrick, Chris and Jake and the other boys: *hides behind their GF's* O-Okay!**

**Sophia: Really?! *hits Rey on the back of his head***

**Me: *looks at her angrily* The Fuck is your problem?! *A tear suddenly rolls down her cheek* Are you crying? *suddenly gets tackled by Sophia, her head on Rey's chest, her hands gripping on his shirt***

**Sophia: *sobbing* W-Why...? *her grip tightens around Rey***

**Me: Uh... *looks at the others as he slowly sits up, Sophia still clinging on him* What did I do?**

**The others: *shrugs and exits the room***

**Me: Gee... Thanks for the help *puts his hand around Sophia* What's wrong? *no answer from her* Viewers...Why won't you just read the story...I don't own anything...just the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Annoying Flirtatious New Classmates**

**(Bloom's POV)**

"Hey guys...did you hear...there are 5 new students coming here..." Blazze said resting her head on Bam's shoulder.

"Well...more friends..." Blossom smiled holding hands with Brick.

"If they are flirtatious boys...then I don't think I can stop Bruiser over here from beating him up, if one of them tries to flirt with me" I said giggling, my hand on Bruisers.

"Same here..." Bubbles and Buttercup laughed, Boomers and Butch's arm around them.

* * *

**~Classroom~**

**(Blazze's POV)**

"Class we have 5 new students..." Mr Yamamoto said "Boys...you may come in". 5 boys came in with a grin.

"Name's Dexter..." Said the first one...Eyeing Blossom.

"My name is Mark..." The second one said, looking at Bubbles.

"Mitch is my name..." The third one said smirking at Buttercup.

"Name's Damien..." Fourth one said grinning at Bloom.

"And lastly is me...Drake..." Fifth one said smiling at me.

_This is going to be bad..._My sisters said telepathically

_You don't say..._I said

I looked at my right to see my sisters boyfriends gritting their teeth and Bam clenching his fist as I held his hand trying to calm him down, my sisters doing the same.** (Why am I feeling pissed even If I'm the one writing this freakin' story?!)**

"You may sit beside Lilly, Jessica, Mary, Kelly and Zoe" Mr. Yamamoto said as the 5 of them sat in front of the class

_If they try to hit on you girls... _We heard Bam and Butch thought angrily.

_They will meet our wrath!_ Brick, Bruiser and Boomer growled, replying.

* * *

**~2nd Period~History~**

**(Bubbles POV)**

"Class...What was the name of the President in the Philippines that...declared Martial Law...?" Mrs. Claire asked. "Mark? Do you know?"

"Uh...Ramon Magsaysay?" he guessed winking at me...making me groan

"No...How about you Boomer?"

"Ferdinand E. Marcos..." My boyfriend stood up

"Very good..." I held his hand

* * *

**~2nd Period~Physics~**

**(Blossom's POV)**

"Dexter...What is the standard form of 2y=7x+4?" asked Miss Hellowath.

"Uh...-4+27=7x?" he guessed grinning at me...which made me hold hands with Brick, to help him calm down.

_Brick...dont...as much I'd love to allow you_...I caressed my thumb on his hand.

"Wrong Dexter...Brick...would you know the an-"she started to ask.

"-7x+27=4... is the answer to your question" Brick smiles at me making me smile back.

* * *

**~5****th**** Period~Gym~**

**(Buttercup's POV)**

"Alright class...let's do some killer laps." Miss Gretchen said as all of us started to run around the field, Butch running next to me. But I could observe that Mitch has been smirking at me the whole 10 minutes we've been sprinting. I looked over to Butch to see him twitch.

"Butch...it's okay...calm down..." I said softly making him sigh then nod.

"I swear if he keeps on doing this...I'll kill him..." he growled making me giggle

* * *

**~5****th**** Period~Art~**

**(Blazze's POV)**

"This is how to draw a kite babe..." Bam smiled at me as he held my hand, stroking on the canvas.

I looked over to my front to see Drake staring at me. I sighed looking back at the painting.

"Thanks for helping me Bam..." I smiled

"No Problem..." he kissed my cheek making me blush.

* * *

**~5****th**** Period~Science~**

**(Bloom's POV)**

"Carefully place the liquid in the glass..." Mr. Gordon explained as Bruiser did what was told while I got the sodium ready. I looked up to see Damien smiling at me. I just shrug it off as I continue to work.

"Here Bam..." I gave Bruiser the sodium as I helped him put it in the flask.

**(I Swear...I'm getting pissed because of these new students...I dont know why...knowing I'm the one writing!)**

* * *

**~LUNCH~ Before 6****th**** Period~**

**(No One's POV)**

"The boys...are at the music room because they had something to do...together...and so they'll catch up..." Blossom smiled sitting down with her sisters.

As they were almost done eating...they heard someone call them making them turn to see Dexter, Mark, Mitch, Damien and Drake.

"Hey ladies..." Mitch greeted.

"What is it?" Buttercup practically asked.

"Want to hang out with us later?" Mark asked grinning

"Can't we're hanging out with our boyfriends later" Bubbles answered

"What so good about them...?" Dexter asked angrily

"We have reasons for liking them...and we are not going to tell you..." Blossom retorted. **(I swear...I'm getting pissed)**

"We're better than them..." Drake said

"I highly doubt that..." Blazze rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that cutie..." Damien smirked at Bloom.

"Don't call as that!" Bloom shouted which did caught attention to students.

"Sorry...cutie...we won't..." the 5 of the said.

"Why don't we send the message through a song then..." the girls growled as music suddenly started

**_(Blossom)_**_  
Why am I always hit on the boys I never like?  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right_

**_(Bubbles)_**_  
I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just try na to be polite,  
But it always seems to bite me in the-_

**_(Buttercup)_**_  
Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot_

**_(Bloom)_**_  
You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not_

**_(Blazze)_**_  
You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth_

**_(Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup)_**_  
And that's when it started going south  
OH!_

**_(All)_**_  
Get your hands off my hips  
'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la..._

**_(Blossom)  
_**_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top_

**_(Bubbles)_**_  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"_

**_(Buttercup)_**_  
And If I had a dime for every name that you just dropped_

**_(Bloom and Blazze)_**_  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
oh!_

**_(All)_**_  
Get your hands off my hips  
'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la..._

**_(Blossom)_**_  
What about "NO" don't you get?_

**_(Bubbles)_**_  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested_

**_(Buttercup)_**_  
It's about time that you're leaving  
I'm gonna count to three and_

**_(Bloom and Blazze)_**_  
Open my eyes and you'll be gone_

**_(Bloom and Blazze)_**_  
One,  
__**(Blossom)**__  
get your hands of my-  
__**(Bloom)**__  
Two,  
__**(Bubbles)**__  
or I'll punch you in the-  
__**(Blazze)**__  
Three,  
__**(Buttercup)**__  
stop your starin' at my-  
__**(Bloom and Blazze: Hey!)**__  
TAKE a hint, take a hint_

**_(All)_**_  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT  
Whoa!  
Get your hands off my hips  
Or I'LL punch you in the lips  
Get your hands off my hips  
'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my (Hey!)  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, la, la..._

The girls finished dancing as the boys who tried to hit on them were struck speechless.

Their boyfriends suddenly came in and hugged their girls "So...what did you girls do when we were gone?"

"Just giving a message" the girls answered in unison, giving their boyfriends a kiss on the lips.

"What's so good about you five...they're better off with us..." Dexter grinned ignorantly.

"Uh-huh…" Brick rolled his eyes…leading Blossom out with her smiling as his brothers followed behind with their girlfriends.

"They are so annoying…" Blossom sighed

"I swear…if they touch you girls in any way…you'll also have a hard time…calming us down." Bruiser said through gritted teeth.

"I highly doubt that Bruiser-kun" Bloom smiled at him.

"You girls do know…we aren't kidding right?" Bam asked.

"No…but we'll manage…" Blazze smiled

"Whatever…I'm just glad we have no classes with them anymore" Butch growled.

"Mh-Hmm…" Buttercup smiled.

"I just don't like them coming near you girls." Boomer sighed.

"We aren't going to cheat on you boys…you know?" Bubbles giggled as that giggled stop when she and her sisters saw the looks of the boys.

"Don't you boys trust us?" the girls asked in unison a bit of hurt in their voices.

"No…It's not that…but…oh forget it…" the boys deadpanned looking away making the girls gritted their teeth.

"Why can't you understand that!" they screamed at the boys making them flinch and looked at their direction "We don't care about some other boys…We care about you!" they screamed

**_Blossom: _**_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

**_Bloom: _**_Now here we are,  
So close yet so far.  
Haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize,  
Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

**_All: _**_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

**_Blazze: _**_On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply_

**_Buttercup: _**_The world is ours. If we want it,  
We can take it if you just take my hand.  
There's no turning back now.  
Baby, try to understand_

**_All: _**_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

**_Bubbles: _**_When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

**_All: _**_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love_

They ran up to the boys hugged them tight, crying on their chests.

"Please don't leave me like last time…okay?" the girls pleaded tightening their grip around the boys. The boys chuckled hugging the girls back leaning their heads above of the girls.

"We would rather die than leave you..." the boys smiled kissing the girls on the head.

**_(Bruiser)_**_  
Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there  
I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere_

**_(Bam)_**_  
I'm watching you from the stage yeah  
Your smile is on every face now  
But every time you wake up  
You're hearing me say_

**_(Brick)_**_  
Goodbye_

**_(ALL)_**_  
Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

**_(Butch)_**_  
I've never been so into somebody before  
And every time we both touch I only want more_

**_(Boomer)_**_  
So tell me nothing's gonna change yeah  
And you won't ever walk away yeah  
Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say_

**_(Brick)_**_  
Goodbye._

**_(ALL)_**_  
Baby, you don't have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

**_(Butch)_**_  
Right back for you  
Right back for you  
Right back for you_

**_(Bruiser)_**_  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back  
Yeah I am coming back __**(Bam)**__ for you yeah_

**_(ALL)_**_  
Baby, you dont have to worry  
I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

**_(Brick)  
_**_Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you, right back  
Right back for you._

**_(ALL)_**_  
Lately, I've been going crazy  
So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you._

We let the girls go as they smiled at us. We headed to the boys cars and then headed home. The boys changed the radio station and heard a rhythm that was familiar to the girls and boys.

**_Girls:_**_ Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?  
Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
__**(Boys: Jason Derulo)**__  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

**_Boys:_**_ I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else_

_So, no, I know I should've treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever  
So let me in  
(Let me in)  
Give me another chance  
(Another chance)  
To really be your man_

_'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl_

**_Girls:_**_ Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
__**(Boys: Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)**__  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

_Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
__**(Boys: Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)**__  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?_

**_Boys:_**_ How could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go?  
And ooh, what I'd do for one chance  
I just gotta let you know_

_I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you were meant to be together  
So let me in  
(Let me in)  
Give me another chance  
(Another chance)  
To really be your man_

_'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl_

**_Girls:_**_ Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
__**(Boys: Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)**__  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

_Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
__**(Boys: Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)**__  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?_

**_Boys:_**_ Girl, tell me whatcha said  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I really need you in my life  
'Cause things ain't right, girl_

_Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I really need you in my life  
'Cause things ain't right_

_Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
(I just didn't know what to do)  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say?_

**_Girls:_**_ Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
__**(Boys: Well of course I did, baby)**__  
Mmm whatcha say?  
__**(Boys: Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)**__  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
__**(Boys: Well, of course it is)**_

_Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
__**(Boys: Whatcha say?)**__  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
__**(Boys: Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)**__  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?_

"Wasn't that a nice song?" the girls asked their boyfriends.

"Yep..." the boys smiled "You know...I just realize something..."

"What is it?" the girls asked curiously.

"Well...wasn't that song about a guy and a girls breakup but the boy didn't want to because he still loves the girl?" the girls nodded

"Why do you ask?"

"Well...that song also represents us..." the boys smiled getting a playful glare from the girls.

"I know...I know it does..." the girls sighed happily leaning up to the boys shoulders.

* * *

**Me: Sophia...uh...could you please...uh...stop crying...I can't very much...work with this story...you know...? *trying to stop her cries***

**Sophia: *sniffs* Rey? *looks up to 'him'***

**Me: Yeah? What is it?**

**Sophia: I-I...I lo- *stops midway***

**Me: Pardon?**

**Sophia: *sighs* Just kiss me...**

**Me: *leans up and presses 'his' lips on hers***

**Sophia: *her hands on 'his' chest, leaning in more of the kiss***

**Me: *arms around her waist***

**Sophia: *pulls away for air* W-Wow... *blushing* so...are...we...uh...thing now? *hoping eyes***

**Me: If you want it that way...then yes...we are a thing now... *smiles at her***

**Jhannia: Hey guys! Guess what! *runs in the room and sees us* Oh...did I interrupt something?**

**Me: Nope...nothing in particular *Sophia hugs 'him' with a smile* so what is it you want to tell us?**

**Jhannia: Johanne asked me to be his girlfriend, but before I could answer... Kenneth got in my room and objected for me to say yes to Johanne, not only that Kenneth wants us...to be together again...What should I do?!**

**Me: Do you love Johanne?**

**Jhannia: Yes...**

**Me: Do you still have feeling for Kenneth?**

**Jhannia: Yes...that is why I don't know what to do...**

**Me: Well...in truth...you're the only one who could choose... my advice... just take a walk and just follow your heart *smiles***

**Sophia: I never thought I'd see you this wise Rey.**

**Me: When you have a troublesome family, being wise is always needed.**

** Jhannie: Just take a walk?**

**Me: Just take a walk...you'll know what to do *smiles***

**Jhannia: Thanks Rey *leaves the room***

**Sophia: So you going to end this chapter or not?**

**Me: Why are you such in a hurry?**

**Sophia: I just want to go on our first date...that's all...**

**Me: Fine...Viewers...I hope you like this chapter and also...guess what...this is my longest chapter yet...REVIEW! *smiles and leaves the room with Sophia* **


	15. You're my Chloe

**_Is It Worth It?_**

* * *

**Me: Hey guys...again...I would like to acknowledge an author for reading my stories...really appreciate it...his/her name is Whiwee13...thanks for liking my story! :) :)**

**Sophia: *giggles, hugs Rey and kisses him on the cheek***

**Me: *kisses her on the forehead making her blush as the others stared at the couple dumbfounded***

**Derrick, Chris and Jake: Hey...Rey...you didn't tell us...you and Sophia are a thing now *dumbfounded expression***

**Me: 1...you didn't ask and 2...even if I did...you'll force me to watch porn all day...like what you did to the Ruff's and Rock's *smirks***

**Ruff's and Rock's: *shivering* THEY ARE DEMONS!**

**Me: *looks at his 'brothers'* See what I mean? *looks at their girlfriends* I still can't believe you girls didn't stop them...**

**Cheska, Junnie and Hanna: That's because we also made the Puff's and Punk's watch porn *smiles***

**Puff's and Punk's: *also shivering* THEY ARE EVIL!**

**Me and Sophia: *mouth agape***

**Me: *closes mouth as 'he' raps his arms around Sophia protectively with a killing intent emitting from 'him'* IF YOU TOUCH HER! YOU WILL MEET MY WRATH! *eyes glow dark***

**Sophia: *blushing from his antics* W-What?**

***Everyone nods, scared* **

**Me: *killing intent gone* Good...now go shoo-shoo and leave me and Sophia at peace**

**Everyone else except Sophia: Are you going to?**

**Me: NO! GET YOUR FUCKING HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER! *eyes glowing black***

***Everyone leaves the room, leaving dust behind***

**Me: I swear...*rubs his forehead sitting on 'his' computer chair***

**Sophia: *giggles, sitting on his lap, leaning back her head on his shoulder, cuddling over his cheek* You are cute...you know that?**

**Me: *kisses her cheek* Yea- *door suddenly open, turning his chair with Sophia on 'his' lap, only to see Jhannia and Kenneth holding hands* Let me guess...said no to Johanne?**

**Jhannia: *nods***

**Kenneth: *waves***

**Me: Is that what you're greeting me with? A wave?**

**Kenneth: What's wrong?**

**Me: Everything is perfect...just perfect *sarcastic tone, Sophia holding his hand* Just mind telling me why 2 weeks ago Jhannia came running in crying, saying that you cheated on her? What did happen?**

**Jhannia: Rey...uh...**

**Me: Jhannia...sorry to interrupt but you're not Kenneth *looks back at him* Well?**

**Kenneth: *sighs* You see...Dona came into my room and gave me a drink and I told her thanks, after I drank it...I blackout...I guess she spiked my drink... and also when she started making out with me...I saw everything even seeing Jhannia cry leaving the room, making me go berserk...I slapped Dona on the face and told her father, making him go angry, I left their house, but I couldn't face her yet. two days ago...I got the courage but when I heard someone ask her to be his girlfriend I objected, making her see me, she ran out the room after 2 days she accepted my apology and said no to Johanne but he understand.**

**Sophia: *looks at Rey* I don't think he is lying**

**Me: *sighs* Fine...you got off this time but if you hurt her again...I will end your pathetic life**

**Kenneth: *nods***

**Me: Well that's now done...let me do my story now *faces back to the computer, Sophia still laying the back part of her head on 'his' shoulder***

* * *

**Chapter 13- You're my Chloe**

**(Bam's POV)**

"Are you sure...that you want to do this?" I asked Blazze as she gets to her fighting stance same with my brother's girlfriends

"Mh-Hmm" she nods as the girls reeled back a kick at me and my brothers but we caught it with ease. We grabbed the girls by the arm and slammed them **(Slowly not hard)** on the ground.

"AWW COME ON!" They groaned "We practice every day" they frowned adorably, making us chuckle at their cuteness

"You could at least ask us to train you..." we smiled at them

"Well It would be unfair...knowing that you'll know our moves..." they pouted

"Yeah...Yeah...Whatever" we rolled our eyes, helping the girls back up.

The girls wrapped their arms around our necks as they placed their lips on ours as our arms are around the girls' waist.

"AHEM!" we pulled away to see Himeko, Raven, Cheska**(Not Cheska as Derrick's GF, another Cheska)**, Karie and Cassy their hands on their hips.

"Yes?" my brothers and I asked

"Get those filthy whores out of your house right now!" the 5 of them shouted.

"You're not the boss of them..." my girlfriend and her sisters shouted back.

"You think you could steal our boys from us?!" they asked angrily

"1- We are not your boys!" I shouted

"2- We hate you!" Bruiser shouted

"3- You're the Whores!" Boomer shouted

"4- Leave our girls alone!" Butch shouted

"5- Stop flirting with us" Brick shouted

"AND 6- LEAVE OUR PERIMETERS RIGHT NOW...OUR WE'LL CALL THE POLICE!" the 5 of us screamed.

"Okay...but remember this...Those girls you are dating, are ugly, pathetic, mean, irresponsible and idiotic" the 5 of them leaved as me and my brothers look at the girls to see their eyes full of tears.

"W-What's wrong?" we asked as they pulled away from us and ran

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

"We have to find them...now" They ran to the direction the girls ran, but alas... they couldn't find them.

They returned to the house to see the Professor and Mojo waiting for them.

"What happened a while ago...when the girls arrived they were crying..." Professor asked

The boys explained everything as the Professor and Mojo listened.

"Wow...I'll tell the guards in the gates not to open if it was Himeko and her friends okay?" Mojo suggested as the boys nod.

"But what are we suppose to do to get the girls we love so much back?" Brick asked

"Isn't there a concert next week at the backyard with all our relatives?" Mojo asked

"Yes..." Boomer replied

"Well...I guess you could sing to them next week..." Professor said

"Alright!" Butch, Bruiser and Bam jumped up with joy.

* * *

**~7 days later at the concert~**

"Well...I hope you boys are ready for later" Mojo said

"Yes we are dad…We really are" the boys smiled.

"Well let's go then boys..." Mojo and the Professor smiled as he, Mojo and the boys went out to see their girlfriends but...they weren't looking at them

"This is going to take a while…-ish" Bam sighed as his brothers nodded their heads

* * *

After their relatives sang...it's time for the Puff's to sing...

**_Blossom:_**_ Lately I've been stuck imagining  
What I wanna do and what I really think  
Time to blow out_

**_Bubbles:_**_ Be a little inappropriate  
'Cause I know that everybody's thinking it  
When the light's out_

**_Butercup:_**_ Shame on me  
To need release  
Uncontrollably_

**_All:_**_ I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa_

_I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa_

**_Bloom:_**_ Lately people got me all tied up  
There's a countdown waiting for me to erupt  
Time to blow out_

**_Blazze:_**_ I've been told do what you do with it  
We keep both my hands above the blanket  
When the light's out_

**_Blossom:_**_ Shame on me  
To need release  
Uncontrollably_

**_All:_**_ I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa_

_I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa_

**_Buttercup:_**_ Shame on me  
To need release  
Uncontrollably_

**_All:_**_ I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa_

_I wanna go all the way  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa_

The girls went down the stage to see the boys but didn't say Hi to them…they just walked past them but before they could get away, the boys grabbed their arms.

"Let go!" the girls said angrily

"What did we do?! We miss you girls!" they shouted at the girls

"Just leave us alone!" they screamed back.

"We've been leaving you alone for 7 days! We missed talking to you girls!" they said calmly

"If you understood what we felt a week ago…then you would understand" they pulled away and walked away to their seats, sitting down.

"Oh well…Boomer, Brick…get your guitars" Butch said as his brothers did what was told and got on stage.

"This song is dedicated to our…girlfriends…" Brick said as Blossom and her sisters looked up at the boys. Brick and Boomer starting to strum their guitar strings, Bam holding up his microphone.

**_Bam:_**_ Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah_. Blazze smiled at this.

**_Brick:_**_ Front page magazine  
Everybody says that she's the queen  
But that's you to me  
I just want to let you know that._ Blossom blushed looking at him.

**_Butch:_**_ She likes the flashing lights  
I love the way that you like candle light  
Stay close by my side  
I just want a chance to show that._ Buttercup looked at him as he smiled at her.

**_Boomer:_**_ If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do __**(Bam: But you're the one I want)**_. Boomer looked at her with a smile making her blush.

**_Bruiser:_**_ If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo._ Bloom watched Bruiser sing as she too blush.

**_All:_**_ Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah._ The boys looked at the girls making them blush as the crowd looked at them also, girls and women giggling while boys and men chuckling. Brick and Boomer putting down their guitars as Butch jumped down the stage a few chairs away from Buttercup.

**_Butch:_**_ Fast lanes, limousines  
Baby, there can be no guarantees  
But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee yeah._ Brick back flipped down putting an arm on Butch shoulder.

**_Brick:_**_ Cause I'm attracted to your passion,  
Be yourself, forget the fashion  
Just keep that smile on, that you're flashing  
You and I deserve to be forever everlasting._ Bruiser jumped down next to Brick.

**_Bruiser:_**_ If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you  
I-I do __**(Bam: But you're the one I want)**_. Bam and Boomer front flipped down the stage as he stood next to Butch

**_Boomer:_**_ If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you  
It's true-oo-oo-oo._ The boys slowly came near the girls seats.

**_All:_**_ Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
But you're the one I want, yeah._ The boys stood in front of their girls, they could clearly see that they were blushing the whole time in the song

**_Bruiser:_**_ All you Chloe's._ Bloom saw Bruiser held out a hand.

**_Bam:_**_ All you Chloe's_. Blazze took Bam's hand.

**_Brick:_**_ They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)._ Brick helped Blossom up.

**_Butch:_**_ All you Chloe's._ Butch smiled at Buttercup.

**_Boomer:_**_ You should know that you're my diamond in the rough._ Boomer and Bubbles placed their foreheads together as the boys sang, still holding close to their girls.

**_All:_**_ Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)  
You think she's got it all but that don't make her better  
You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters  
Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on  
But you're the one I want  
But you're the one I want, yeah  
(ooh-ooh-oo)__._

"You're my Chloe" The boys said through their microphones as they kissed the girls straight on the lips as the girls kissing back while the boy's relatives and friends cheered. As they pulled and walked down the stage for the next singer...they saw the girls frown "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry for avoiding you..." the girls said.

"It's alright...I'm just glad that the girls I loved is back" they smiled getting a playful smack on the arm by their girlfriends.

"Shut up you Idiot" the girls said leaning down to their shoulders, cuddling up to them.

* * *

**Me: How's that?! *smiles happily* Oh yeah...You may request songs to me...and tell me what is the meaning of this song...so I may put it in one of my stories.**

**Sophia: *giggles***

**Me: You've been giggling since a while ago and it's creeping me out**

**Sophia: Sorry *giggles* It's just that...I can't stop looking at your cute and handsome face**

**Me: For once...I don't know why I even put up with your childish ways *snickers making her blush***

**Sophia: *blushing* Excuse me?! I'm like a year younger tha- *Rey's hand on her cheek***

**Me: Still cute as ever...*kisses her on the lips making her kiss back***

**Sophia: *they pull away for air* Uh...*blushing bright***

**Me: *pats her on the head* No need to speak...just smile...**

**Sophia: *nods...smiling up to him* O-Okay...**

**Me: You know...I was thinking to watch a movie later with someone**

**Sophia: Who would that be? *jealous rage***

**Me: She's beautiful, cute and caring...**

**Sophia: *looks down, knowing that girl is better than her***

**Me: You do know I'm talking about you right?**

**Sophia: *looks up at him nervously* Y-Yeah! I knew that**

**Me: Well...Viewers or Readers...I might say so myself, READ AND REVIEW BITCHES! :) :) :) :) :) *hugs Sophia***


	16. Love Potion! I WOULD! MY HOME IS YOU!

**_Is It Worth It?_**

* * *

**Me: Guys...I got a freakin' problem...**

**Sophia: What's wrong Rey? *his brothers and friends behind her***

**Me: Well...some jackass tried to seduce my best friend...well knowing that I work with the S.W.A.T., FBI, NBI and Military, and is the leader of each group...they understood why I killed the jackass...but...I'm still trying to think what I'll do to its corpses *motioning to a sheet of blanket near the couch with blood pouring out***

**Everyone else except Sophia: GAHH! *jumps back* WHAT THE HELL REY?!**

**Me: HEY SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THRU! *glowing dark blue eyes***

**Sophia: Rey...calm down *hugs him, cuddling up to his lower chin* what was the name of the one you killed?**

**Me: Uh...Benjamin Jordan...*eyes starting to glow different colours, catching everyone's attention* he tried to rape...oh...forget it...*sighs***

**Sophia: *confused expression* **

**Me: He *smiles***

**Sophia: Rey...Is there something you're not telling me?**

**Me: N-NO! *blushes***

**Everyone else: *confused expression***

**Sophia: *annoyed* Rey!**

**Me: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! *runs away***

**Everyone: *mouths agape* Uhhh *closes mouth* GET BACK HERE! *chases him***

**Me: *jumps up, turns into his wolf form***

**Everyone: AWW COME ON! You know we aren't as fast as you!**

**Me: (Telepathically) TOO BAD! *sprints off, people following from behind* Oh yeah... the thought of this story pisses me off**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Love Potion! I WOULD! MY HOME IS YOU!  
**

**(Buttercup's POV)**

"So...was the Biography test hard?" I asked holding onto Butches arm

"Nope..." Brick smiled holding hands with Blossom.

"A bit..." Bubbles sighed, leaning to Boomer's shoulder

"Not at all..." Bam laughed, his arm around Blazze

"Small amount of hard" Bloom giggled, Bruiser's arm around her waist

"Not for us..." Several nonchalant voices said behind us as we turned around to see Dexter, Mark, Mitch, Damien and Drake with a grin on their faces.

"Did we ask?" I said, looking at them annoyingly

"No...But I know...you'd be impressed..." Mitch smirked

"Oh...just kill me now..." me and the girls sighed.

"You know...we could give you...more than these losers" Dexter grinned eyeing Blossom in a very annoying sexual way. **(I SWEAR...I'M GETTING PISSED BY THE SECOND)**

"I doubt that...besides...we're happy with them..." Blossom explained.

"Look...just give us a chance...and we'll show you and these losers that we are better for you..." Damien smiled

"No..." Bloom said as we walked away.

* * *

**(Dexter's POV) (I HATE THIS GUY!)**

"Well that's done with..." I grinned

"Yeah..." Drake laughed

"Once we make them drink these tablets...they'll fall in love with us... and leave those losers for us" Mark smirked **(I dont know why I made this plot but I'm pissed as hell! BUT...dont worry I'll return the PPGZ and the RRBZ together at the end XD)**. We placed the tablets in their sandwiches.

* * *

**(Bubbles POV)**

As me and my sisters arrived to the Food Court of our school, we ate our lunch with the boys.

I took a bite of my sandwich and I felt weird...As I looked at my sisters they felt the same way. I looked over to Boomer as he smiled at me but I couldn't even look at him.

_I-I don't love him..._Me and my sisters said in unison. "Where are you going?" Boomer and his brothers asked me and my sisters.

"We...We...WE HATE YOU!" We stood up from our table and headed over to Dexter and his friends table making Boomer and his brothers confused.

"I-I love you Mark..." I said, I saw Boomer frown

"I love you Dexter" Blossom said, Brick's heart clearly breaking.

"I love you Mitch..." Buttercup said, Butch eyes starting to well up with tears.

"I-I love you Damien" Bloom said, Bruiser eyes in tears.

"I love you Drake" Blazze said, tears falling down Bam's cheek

"WHAT?!" we turned to see the whole student body in shock. **(OKAY! I'M PISSED! LET ME KILL E'M!)**

"Ha-ha...guess they realized that we're far better than you losers..." Dexter and his friends said as we hugged them...making the Ruff's stand up and leave the room.

* * *

**(No One's POV)**

2 weeks have passed...no one saw the Ruff's in school...everyone was depressed, knowing that the pop stars who were always lightening up the mood...was gone...all because of Dexter and his friends. **(Trust me...even the other PPGZ lovers will get pissed...I'M MORE PISSED)**. But where is the Ruff's...well...obviously depressed...but where you ask? They are at the park...most of their teachers visit them and try to cheer them up...but to no avail...they just left.

The Rock's and Punks just arrived back from their 1 month New Zealand Protection, but was surprised seeing the Ruff's being depressed and the Puff's with some dork. They had enough...as they saw Dexter and his brothers laughing their asses off about the Ruff's; the Punks snatched them up and placed them in the interrogation room while the Rock's took the Ruff's also in the interrogation room...but just watching Dexter and his friends.

As Berserk and her sisters took off the bags off their heads, Dexter and his brothers were shocked of where they were and also completely scared of the Punks

"Who the hell are you?" Dexter and his brothers asked, scared like shit.

"My name is Berserk/Brat/Brute/Bee/Bliss...and we'll ask this once and once only..." the Punks grabbed each of their collars and pulled him up into the air "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THE PUFFS?!"

"What are you talking about?" they asked nervously

"I AM NOT PLAYING AROUND! TELL ME OR I'LL SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU IN THE SCARIEST AND PAINFULLEST WAY POSSIBLE!"

"W-WE PLACED A LOVE POTION IN THEIR SANDWICH MAKING THEM FALL IN LOVE WITH US!" they answered scared.

As the Ruff's heard this, they slammed thru the window and grabbed Dexter and his friends from the Punks and slammed them onto the wall.

"YOU WHAT?!" The Ruff's screamed **(As much as I would love to get them killed...I can't...Oh wait...maybe I can...)** "YOU WILL DIE!" Eyes glowing black...Very black.

"L-Like you can" Dexter, Mark, Mitch, Damien and Drake smirked.

"Uh...not to burst your bubble but...when they get angry like this...they do the job...just like what happened to HIM...the Ruff's decapitated every part of his body...Inside out..." The Rock's said...scaring the 5 of them for life...

"IM SORRY...IM SORRY!" they screamed trying to break free from their choke but no avail.

"Boys...enough..." The Punks said but they didn't listen. "Uh-Oh...BOYS YOU'LL KILL THEM"

"GIVE US A REASON NOT TO!" The Ruff's screamed, tears' pouring down their cheeks, The Punks and Rock's stunned seeing this.

"Don't kill our sons!" they turned around to see Mojo, the Professor, 5 women and 5 men.

"WHY NOT?!" they asked

"If you'll kill them...what will the girls think?" Mojo asked

"WHO CARES WHAT THE GIRLS THINK!? THEY DON'T LOVE US ANYMORE BECAUSE OF THESE ASSHOLES SO WHAT THE POINT!" they asked angrily, tears pouring down their cheeks as their grip tightened around Dexter and his friends necks "IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT WE KILL THESE BASTARDS!"

"Boys...listen to yourselves! You might not be able to change the past but you can still get the girls back!" Professor reasoned with them...

"How?" they turned around to them still crying...making Dexter and his friends parents angrier with them.

"I'll show if you let them go..." he said as the boys nodded and released Dexter and his friend's necks

"We created a concert a while ago for tomorrow after knowing this situation and the entire student body knows now..." Mojo explained

"So...you can sing to the girls tomorrow" The Professor said as the Ruff's nodded

* * *

**~NEXT DAY!~**"Ladies and Gentlemen...we welcome you the Ninja World Primus!" Mojo screamed as everyone cheered except for the girls. As the boys got on stage, they couldn't help but look at the Puff's who didn't look back at them.

**_[ Brick ]_**_  
Baby, you've got me sick,  
I don't know what I did.  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah._

_Got your voice in my head,  
Saying let's just be friends,  
Can't believe the words came outta your mouth, yeah._

**_[ Bam ]  
_**_I'm trying to be okay,  
I'm trying to be alright.  
But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right._

**_[ EVERYONE ]  
_**_And I'm like,  
oww!  
Never thought it'd hurt so bad,  
Getting over you-ou.  
And,  
oww!  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Looking like you do-oo.  
Cause you're all I ever wanted.  
Thought you'd be the one and,  
oww!  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Getting over you-ou-ou-ou._

**_[ Bruiser ]_**_  
Yeah,  
Baby, now that you're gone,  
I can't stand dumb love songs,  
Missing you is all I'm thinking about, yeah._

**_[ Boomer ]_**_  
Everyone's telling me,  
I'm just too blind to see,  
How you messed me up,  
I'm better off now, yeah._

**_[ Bam ]_**_  
I'm trying to be okay,  
I'm trying to be alright.  
But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right._

**_[ EVERYONE ]_**_  
And I'm like,  
oww!  
Never thought it'd hurt so bad,  
Getting over you-ou.  
And,  
oww!  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Looking like you do-oo.  
Cause you're all I ever wanted.  
Thought you'd be the one and,  
oww!  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Getting over you-ou-ou-ou._

**_[ Butch ]_**_  
Yeah, every time you look like that, oww!_

_You're giving me a heart attack!_

_Seeing you with him,_

_Just don't feel right._

**_[ EVERYONE ]_**_  
And I'm like,  
oww!  
Never thought it'd hurt so bad,  
Getting over you-ou.  
And,  
oww!  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Looking like you do-oo.  
Cause you're all I ever wanted.  
Thought you'd be the one and,  
oww!  
You're giving me a heart attack,  
Getting over you-ou-ou-ou._

**_[ Bam ]_**_  
You're all I ever wanted._

**_[ Brick ]_**_  
Yeaaah, every time you look like that._

**_[ Bam ]_**_  
You're all I ever wanted.  
You're giving me a heart attack.  
Oww!_

As they finished the song they looked over to the girls...but to their surprised the girls looked at them but still in confusion. As another music started and Bam held up his microphone and sang

**_Bam:_**_  
Girl it should be me  
Driving to your house  
Knocking on your door  
Kissing you on the mouth_

**_Bruiser:_**_  
Holding on your hand  
Dancing in the dark  
Cos I was the only one  
Who loved you from the start_

**_Brick:_**_  
But now when I see you with him,  
It tears my world apart_

_Because_

**_All:_**_  
I've been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your hearts been taken  
And nothing could be worse  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
Thats what hurts the most,  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby, I loved you first_

**_Butch:_**_  
Girl it should be me  
Calling on your phone  
Saying youre the one  
And that i'll never let you go_

**_Brick:_**_  
I never understood  
What love was really like  
But i felt it for the first time  
Looking in your eyes_

**_Bruiser:_**_  
But now when I see you with him  
My whole world falls apart_

_Because_

**_All:_**_  
Ive been waiting  
All this time to finally say it  
But now I see your hearts been taken  
And nothing could be worse  
Baby, I loved you first.  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
Thats what hurts the most,  
Girl, I came so close  
But now youll never know  
Baby, I loved you first_

**_Bam:_**_  
First touch  
The first kiss  
First girl who made me feel like this  
Heartbreak  
It's killing me  
I loved you first, why can't you see?_

**_Boomer:_**_  
I've been waiting all this time to finally say it  
But now I see your hearts been taken  
And nothing could be worse_

**_Bam:_**_  
Baby, I loved you first._

**_All:_**_  
Had my chances  
Could've been where he is standing  
That's what hurts the most  
Girl, I came so close  
But now you'll never know  
Baby, I loved you first_

_Baby, I loved you first (x3)_

As they looked over to the girls again...they couldn't help but see their blush but that soon disappeared and turned into a glare. Boomer sighed as he held up his microphone.

**_(Boomer)_**_  
You're so pretty when you cry when you cry  
Wasn't ready to hear you, say goodbye  
Now you're tearing me apart, tearing me apart  
You're tearing me apart_

**_(Bam)_**_  
You're so London, your own style, your own style  
We're together it's so good, so girl why  
Are you tearing me apart, tearing me apart  
You're tearing me apart_

**_(Brick)_**_  
Did I do something stupid, yeah girl if I blew it  
Just tell me what I did, let's work through it  
There's gotta be some way, to get you to want me  
Like before_

**_(ALL)_**_  
'Cause no one ever looked so good  
In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,  
Baby tell me how to make it right_

_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true,  
No one in the world could stop me from not moving on  
Baby even if I wanted to, nobody compares to you._

**_(Butch)_**_  
We're so Paris when we kissed, when we kissed  
I remember the taste of your lipstick  
Now your tearing up my heart, tearing up my heart  
You're tearing up my heart_

**_(Bruiser)_**_  
Did I do something stupid, Yeah girl if I blew it  
Just tell me what I did, let's work through it  
There's gotta be some way to get you to want me  
Like before_

**_(ALL)_**_  
'Cause no one ever looked so good  
In a dress and it hurts, 'cause I know you won't be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel, like you do, when you smile,  
Baby tell me how to make it right_

_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,  
Baby even if I wanted to,  
Nobody compares to you_

_Oh Woah- oh oh oh oh oh x3_

**_(Brick)_**_  
Nobody compares to youuuuuuuuu._

**_(Boomer)_**_  
Theres gotta be some way to get you to want me  
Like before..._

**_(ALL)_**_  
'Cause no one ever looked so good  
In a dress and it hurts 'cause I know you wont be mine tonight  
No one ever makes me feel like you do when you smile,  
Baby tell me how to make it right_

_Now all of my friends say it's not really worth it, but even if that's true  
No one in the world could stop me from not moving on,  
Baby even if I wanted to_

**_(Brick)_**_  
Nobody compares to you._

As they finished again...they looked over to see the Puff's smiled then again disappeared and turned into a frown. Bruiser then held up his microphone then sang.

**_Bruiser:_**_  
Hello, hello, I know it's been a while  
But baby, I got something that I really wanna let you know, yeah. Something that I wanna let you know, oh, oh, oh_

**_Butch:_**_  
You say, you say to everybody that you hate me, couldn't blame you cause I know I left you all alone, yeah. I know that I left you all alone._

**_Brick:_**_  
Yeah, now I'm back at your door, you're looking at me unsure. I should've seen it before. You're all I think about, baby._

**_All:_**_  
I was so stupid for letting you go. But I-I-I know you're still the one.  
You might have moved on but girl, you should know. That I-I-I know you're still the one.  
I know it's saying too much but I will never give up. I was so stupid for letting you go. But I-I-I know you're still the one  
I-I-I know you're still the one._

**_Boomer:_**_  
Hello, hello, I'm really hoping you'll forgive me. I keep talking, begging, tell me what I wanna hear, yeah. Girl, just tell me what I wanna hear._

**_Brick:_**_  
I tried, I'll try to start again and find somebody. But I remember all the times and all the words we said, yeah  
I can't get it out of my head, yeah._

**_Bam:_**_  
Now I'm back at your door. You're looking at me unsure. I should've seen it before. You're all I think about, baby._

**_All:_**_  
I was so stupid for letting you go. But I-I-I know you're still the one.  
You might have moved on but girl, you should know. That I-I-I know you're still the one.  
I know it's saying too much but I will never give up. I was so stupid for letting you go. But I-I-I know you're still the one  
I-I-I know you're still the one._

_Hey you, you're still the one  
Hey you, you're still the one  
Hey you, you're still the one  
Hey you._

**_Brick:_**_  
You're still the one._

**_All:_**_  
I know it's saying too much (Yeah)  
But I will never give up (C'mon)  
I was so stupid for letting you go. But I-I-I know you're still the one. I-I-I know you're still the one._

"Man...that song was it...what now?" Mojo asked as he looked over to his boys "Why aren't they getting off the stage?"

"I don't know..." the Rock's and Punk's said.

"We have an extra song that we made yesterday..." Brick announced as he looked over to Blossom "This song is dedicated to...".

"The Power..." Boomer added getting the attention of Bubbles.

"Puff..." Butch added looking at Buttercup.

"Girls..." Bloom looked up to Bruiser.

"Z..." Bam smiled looking at Blazze.

Bruiser held up his Microphone and looked at Bloom with a smile.

**_[Bruiser]_**_  
Lately I found myself thinking (thinking)  
Been dreaming about you a lot (a lot)  
And up in my head I'm you're boyfriend (boyfriend)  
But that's one thing you've already got_

"B-Bruiser?" Bloom blinked as Brick looked over at Blossom with a chuckle.

**_[Brick]_**_  
He drives to school every morning (morning)  
While I walk alone in the rain (the rain)  
He'd kill me without any warning (warning)  
If he took a look in my brain_

"B-Brick?" Blossom blinked, Bam smiling at Blazze.

**_[Bam]_**_  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well if it was me, then I would, I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would, I would_

"B-Bam?" Blazze blinked as all of them sat in front of the Puff's

**_[All]_**_  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well if it was me, then I would I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would_

Boomer jumped down in front of Bubbles.

**_[Boomer]_**_  
Back in my head we were kissin'(kissin')  
I thought things were going alright (alright)  
With a sign on my back saying 'Kick Me'('Kick Me')  
Reality ruined my life  
(On top of the world)_

"B-Boomer?" Bubbles blinked, Butch jumped down next to him.

**_[Butch]_**_  
It feels like I'm constantly playin'(playin')  
A game that I'm destined to lose(to lose)  
'Cause I can't compete with your boyfriend(boyfriend)  
He's got twenty-seven tattoos_

"B-Butch?" Buttercup blinked looking at Butch as Bam sang his next chorus.

**_[Bam]_**_  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well if it was me, then I would, I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would_

**_[All]_**_  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well if it was me, I would, I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would  
(I would, I would)_

"Boys..." the Puff's got teary eyed.

**_[Butch and Bam]_**_  
Would he please you?  
Would he kiss you?  
Would he treat you,  
Like I would (I would)_

_Would he touch you?  
Would he need you?  
Would he love you?  
Like I would_

Buttercup and Blazze smiled at this.

**_[Brick]_**_  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well if it was me, then I would  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby, you should know that I would_

Blossom blushed as Bubbles and Bloom giggled at Boomer and Bruiser.

**_[Butch and Bam]_**_  
Would he please you? (Would he please you?)  
Would he kiss you? (Would he kiss you?)  
Would he treat you, like I would?_

_Would he touch you? ( Would he touch you?)  
Would he need you? (Would be need you?)  
Would he love you  
Like I would?_

**_[All]_**_  
Would he say he's in L-O-V-E?  
Well if it was me, then I would (I would)  
Would he hold you when you're feeling low?  
Baby you should know that I would  
(Oh) I would, (yeah) I would, ( yeah) I would, Yeah_

The girls ran up to the boys and indulged them in a hug as the audience cheered.

"I'm so sorry!" the girls cried onto the boys' chest as the boys placed their arms around the girls trying to calm them.

"Hey...it's okay..." the boys smiled as they placed their heads on top of the girls.

"*sniff* O-Okay..." the girls nodded snuggling up to the boy's necks. "Can you sing us a song...?"

"Sure..." he looks at the audience; they gave the boy's a nod, as the boys sat down on the nearby chair and the girls cuddling up to their chest

**_Brick:_**_ I'm staring out into the night_

**_Boomer:_**_ Trying to hide the pain_

**_Butch:_**_ I'm going to the place where love_

**_Bruiser:_**_ And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

**_Bam:_**_ And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

**_All:_**_ Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, well I'm going home_

**_Brick:_**_ The miles are getting longer, it seems, _

**_Boomer:_**_ The closer I get to you_

**_Butch:_**_ I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

**_Bruiser:_**_ But your love it makes true and I don't know why_

**_Bam:_**_ You always seem to give me another try_

**_All:_**_ So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old_

**_Brick:_**_ Be careful what you wish for _

**_Boomer:_**_ 'Cause you just might get it all_

**_Butch:_**_ You just might get it all and then some you don't want_

**_Bruiser:_**_ Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all_

**_Bam:_**_ You just might get it all, yeah_

**_All:_**_ Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong  
And where your love has always been enough for me  
I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I said these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home, I'm going home_

The boys finished singing to see the Puff's fast asleep on their chest making them chuckle, time after time the students left and said goodbye...same with the teachers.

"I love you..." they heard the Puff's mumble in their sleep making the boys chuckle.

"I love you too..." they kissed the girls on the head emitting a smile from them as they snuggled up to the boys more.

* * *

**Me: (Telepathically) Still can't catch me...still can't catch me!**

**Sophia and the others: We're tired already Rey... *panting hard***

**Me: (Telepathically) Okay... *turns back into human***

**Sophia: *walks up to him and hugs him***

**Me: You okay?**

**Sophia: Just tired... *snuggles up to his chest***

**Me: Sophia? *lifts her chin up* you're cute...you know that? *smiles as she giggles, kissing my cheek***

**Sophia: Rey...I love you...*hugs him, snuggling and cuddling up to him***

**Me: Haha...*looks at everyone else* I guess you guys are tired...go to sleep...**

**The others: Okay *falls down on the ground, already asleep***

**Me: Wow...Guess they are sleepier than I thought...*cradles Sophia who is still snuggling up to him* Viewers...REVIEW...and this is now my longest chapter...*smiles* Sayanara!**


	17. Making Love

**_Is It Worth It?_**

* * *

**Me: Guys...this chapter will be a kind of lemon...hehe...just thought of it now...and by the way the only reason they speak at the same time is by chance…not because I want to…**

**Puff's: I thought you said you'd do a lemon when we and the Ruff's get married at the end?**

**Ruff's: Yea-Wait WHAT?! *shocked expression***

**Puff's: *nods***

**Me: It's a LEMON you fucking JACKASS!**

**Sophia: What's wrong Rey? *worried expression***

**Me: *sigh* Not you Sophia...**

**Sophia: *looks at the others* Maybe you guys should leave... *they nod as they left the room***

**Me: Man...I need a fuckin' brake from all this... *annoyed expression as he sits down***

**Sophia: All this? Even me? *sad face, standing in front of Rey***

**Me: W-What? I didn't mean that...*stands up as he walks near of her* It's just...My life has been getting harder by the second after I turned into...you know...this...*motions to himself***

**Sophia: You mean...you regret...ever being a boy and being with me? *tears welling up in her eyes...***

**Me: Sophia... *hugs her as she buries her face onto his shirt collar* I enjoyed being with you...I'm just tired...I thought that if I turn back into a girl...you'll be happy without me...**

**Sophia: N-NO! *cries* P-Please don't leave me...I don't care if you turn back into a girl...I'll still love you! *hugs him tighter***

**Me: S-Sophia...*shocked expression* Viewers why don't you read while I'll take care of Sophia...*smiles as he comforts Sophia * I never knew she would act like this...**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Making Love...(This is a lemon chapter...just don't read any lemon scenes if it is inappropriate for you guys)**

**(No One's POV)**

"I swear…I get bored at times…" Buttercup groaned, sitting on the couch

"Is it that boring?" Brute asked looking at her.

"What do you expect...?" Blossom asked

"I thought we'd have more girl time…" Berserk giggled.

"Yeah...but I just miss the boys…" Bubbles sighed.

"They'll be back…" Brat smiled.

"Speaking of which…where are the boys?" Blazze asked.

"I don't know…" Bliss shrugged looking around.

"I think they are playing basketball…" Bloom said.

"Yeah…Blast told me they were going to play later…" Bee smiled.

As If on cue their glass door slid open to see Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bruiser and Bam shirtless with sweat dripping down their chest and backs. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bloom and Blazze could only blush because they could see their boyfriend's muscles** (Meaning Biceps, Triceps and 6-packs)**. As the Rock's entered the room, the Punk's didn't blush, but just stood up and kissed them on the cheek then sat back down beside their female counterparts.

"So…who won?" Brat asked as she saw Bubbles blush bright.

"The Ruff's…I swear their skill in basketball is enormous." Blood said as Berserk giggled at Blossom's reaction.

"Really…How much is their score?" Brute asked kind of smirking at Buttercup's red face.

"They got a score of 50 and us…well…just 2" Blast sighed…Bee grinning at Bloom.

"Well…it doesn't surprise me…" Bliss smiled, still looking at Blazze.

"Is something wrong with the girls?" The Ruff's said in unison which made the Punk's laugh and the Puff's blush more.

"No...Why don't you guys fix yourselves up while we wait here...?" The Punk's said in unison as the Ruff's and Rock's nodded and left to their room to change. "So...you guys okay?"

"Why am I feeling **aroused**?" Blossom was crimson red.

"I feel **weird**..." Bubbles mumbled.

"I feel...**wet**" Bloom gulped.

"I feel **hot** in a way..." Blazze blinked.

"I feel...**want**" Buttercup looked down.

"WHAT?!" the girls turned to see the Punk's with stunned or shocked faces with their mouths agape. "Are you girls implying that you girls want to have...you know...with them?"

"No...We just want...a bit of it...then if we get married...we'll do it with them." Blossom explained.

"Oh..." The Punk's rubbed their arms weirdly.

"Well you guys could but...I don't know if they'll do it or not because...they love you and they want to wait for the right time." Brute explained

"We know..." Bubbles sighed.

"I think you would have sex with them..." Berserk said in a matter of fact tone.

"I think you should do it now..." Bee suggested

"Why?" Blazze asked.

"Well...if you don't you might get a mood swing** (Totally not true)**" Brat explained.

"A-Alright...but I think we should let them know..." Buttercup said.

"But how do we do that?" Bliss asked.

"We could sing to them" Bloom suggested.

"That's a good idea..." Blossom agreed.

* * *

"So...girls...what did we miss?" Brick asked as his brothers and the Rock's were behind him.

"Nothing...we just want to take our boyfriends on a walk" Berserk smiled as he took Blood's arm and walked with him away with his sisters behind her with their boyfriends.

"We're we suppose to see something?" Bam asked.

"No..." Blazze answered.

"O-Kay?" Boomer shrugged as he and his brothers went in the kitchen to get a snack.

"Boys...may we ask you something?" Bloom asked

"You already did..." Bruiser said.

"Seriously..." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Alright...Alright...ask away..." Butch chuckled.

"Have you guys made love with someone? Bubbles asked.

"And who are you planning to do it with?" Buttercup added.

"In truth...we would do it with someone who we really care for and love...but the only people we do care about and love so much is you girls..." The Ruff's said in unison which made the Puff's blush crimson.

"W-Why don't w-we?"

"Well...We could but..." The Ruff's said as the Puff's walked near them and hugged them.

"Please...I love you so much..."

**_Blossom:_**_ It's been said and done, every beautiful thoughts been already sung,_

**_Bubbles_**_: And I guess right now, here's another one._

**_Buttercup:_**_ So your melody will play on and on with the best of all em_

**_Bloom:_**_ You are beautiful like a dream come alive, incredible, a centerfold, miracle, lyrical._

**_Blazze:_**_ You saved my life again, and I want you to know, baby._

**_All:_**_ I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

**_Blossom:_**_ Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony_

**_Bubbles:_**_ Theres no way to describe what you do to me, You just do to me, what you do._

**_Buttercup:_**_ And it feels like Ive been rescued_

**_Bloom:_**_ Ive been set free, I am hypnotized by your destiny_

**_Blazze:_**_ you are magical, lyrical, beautiful, you are, and I want you to know, baby_

**_All:_**_ I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

**_Blossom:_**_ No one compares, you stand alone_

**_Bubbles:_**_ To every record I own_

**_Buttercup:_**_ Music to my heart, _

**_Bloom:_**_ That's what you are_

**_Blazze:_**_ A song that goes on and on_

**_All:_**_ I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I love you like a love song_

As the girls led the boys to their rooms they were nervous as hell but glad they are with their beloved.

* * *

**~LEMON~With the Girls~**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The Ruff's asked as he took off his shirt in front of me.

"Y-Yes..." I blushed as I walked over to him.

"Alright..." he places his lips on mine as we started a sudden make out session, his arms around my waist while mine was around his neck. He slowly lifted my shirt up as I shivered at his touch **(Hehe...)**. I moaned a bit but moaned more after he pulled away from the kiss and gave feathery kisses on my neck as he unhooked by bra.

He left my neck alone as he took my left breast in his mouth while he massaged my other breast, I moaned at this.

"Nhnnn..." I whimpered.

"Hmm?" he hummed as he kissed my breast.

I unbuckled his pants as he kicks it off while he lets go of my right breast and slid down my skirt. I gulped at the anticipation as he also slides down my underwear. I pull him onto the bed as we lay down with Brick on top of me. I took off his boxers only to see his erection.

_H-He's huge!_ I thought as I looked at his erection. The Ruff's must off noticed because he looked down on himself but looked right back at me with a smile.

"Maybe...we should stop..." he suggested which made me whimper. I guess he got the message..."Are you sure?" he asked as I nodded. I could feel his hand near my wet folds but soon extreme pleasure washed over me as he entered his two fingers inside off me. He pushed in and out as I bit my lower lip.

"Wow..." The boys muttered as he pushed inside of me one more time, moaning. Before I could reach my climax he took out his fingers, I pouted as he chuckled.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he aligned his erection.

"Y-Yes..." I gulped.

"I don't have a condom..." he informed me.

"Even If I do get pregnant...you'd still love me..." I smiled

"Right...just tell me if it hurts okay?" he said as I nodded. I felt him push into me slowly then he just suddenly stopped. He places his lips on mine as we kissed; he pushes into me as I felt my virginity being taken away. I yelped in pain, tears started to form in my eyes as he pulls away from my lips and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry..." he whispers "Just tell me when to move."

After a few minutes of getting used to his size I said "You can move now". He nods as he thrusts into me, my moans getting louder by the second.

_Oh god..._I moaned.

"Faster..." he obeyed as his thrusts grew in speed.

"Harder..." he slams into me taking me into new heights of pleasure.

I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck as I lean forward to him, thrusting with him as I moaned loudly.

"Oh god..." I whimpered from the pleasure I am feeling.

"D-Deeper..." I moaned as he complied, pushing into me more as I screamed from the pleasure.

He still slams into me as he hits a spot that makes me shiver.

"R-Right there...d-don't stop..." I moaned, him thrusting that spot over and over again.

"Shit..." I heard him groan still thrusting into me, my nails digging into his back.

"I-I think I'm g-going too..." I couldn't finish as he thrusts into me one more time as I scream...finally realeasing my juices, my boyfriend following after.

I panted hard as my boyfriend falls over next to me, hugging me close to him.

"I-I love you..." I smiled

"I love you too..." he kisses my forehead, I lean to his chest, a blanket covering over us.

* * *

**Me: Sorry...I hope you guys liked it...I had no time putting it differently.**

**Sophia: *sleeping***

**Me: So cute... *rubs her cheek***

**The Others: *girls giggling, boys chuckling* Aww...so cute...**

**Me: *smiles***

**My brothers: Just don't knock her up...**

**Me: EXCUSE ME?! *eyes glowing***

**My brothers: S-Sorry! *hides behinds their girlfriends***


	18. Pregnant girls! Remember (Part 1)

_**Is It Worth It?**_

* * *

**Me: *leaves his room* Hey guys… *everyone glaring at him* what?**

**Sophia: Please tell me why…there are girls outside the house**

**Me: Say what?! *shocked as he looks outside the window to see 2 dozen girls outside* WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Everyone else: *flinched* **

**Me: I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE GIRLS KEPT THEIR THREAT! *gritting his teeth***

**Sophia: R-Rey? *scared as she placed her hand behind his back***

**Me: WHAT?! *Sophia flinches as he realizes it was Sophia* S-Sophia…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…*hugs her***

**Sophia: I-It's okay…Rey-kun…*smiles, snuggling up to him***

**Everyone else: Awww! **

**Rey: Shut up…**

**Sophia: What was the threat of those girls anyway?**

**Rey: If I won't go on a date with them…they'll stay outside the house…I swear I know I'm not supposed to hit girls…but I will if they won't leave *sighs***

**Sophia: *evil grin* don't worry...I'll make them leave... *leaves the house door***

**Me: Uh...what just happened? *everyone else shrugs* Oh well...Viewers...this chapter is when the boys and girls use their powers-ish, :)**

**Chapter 16- Pregnant girls! Remember (Part 1)**

* * *

"Girls…Are you alright?" Brick asked as he looks at a weak Blossom.

"We're alright…I guess…" Blazze yawned, Bam next to her.

"When we're we having out period again?" Bubbles asked, Boomer cradling her.

"I think…4 days ago…" Buttercup groaned, Butch sitting next to her

"Yeah…I think it was 4 days ago…" Bloom agreed tiredly, Bruiser rubbing her back.

"Are you guys…in sync?" Berserk asked as she, her sisters, the Professor and the Rock's entered the room as the Puff's nodded in unison.

"Uh…boys…" Brute looked at the boys…giving a message…which obviously…they got easily.

"Wait, are you telling me…that…" The Ruff's deadpanned as the Punk's nodded in unison.

"W-We're…p-pregnant?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes…you guys…are…" Professor looked at them seriously as the Puff's eyes suddenly welled up in tears, making the Ruff's walk near them. "We should leave you guys alone for a bit." The Professor and the others left the room leaving the Puff's and Ruff's to speak.

"Boomer…what are we going to do?!" Bubbles cried hugging him.

"We're too young to get pregnant!" Bloom cried, Bruiser cradling her.

"Girls…calm down…" Brick said, enveloping her in a hug as she cried on his collar.

"How could we calm down?! We're pregnant…I-I…" Blazze sobbed, hiding her face on Bam's shirt.

"Girls…enough please…me and my brothers can't stand seeing you like this." Butch sighed as he puts Buttercup on his lap, trying to calm her.

"A-Aren't you b-boys a-angry…?" The Puff's sniffed in a whisper cuddling more to the boys making them chuckle.

"Why would we? I don't care if you're pregnant or not…We'll always love you…" the Ruff's chuckled in unison making the girls sigh in relief, leaning up to the boys more.

"P-Promise?" the girls whimpered

"Promise…" the boys smiled.

_**Butch:**__You're in control, pressing pause on my heartbeat,  
Someone stole all the air, so I can't speak,  
Now I know the chase is on,  
I feel as though my time has come._

_**Bruiser:**__ How many times do I fly through your head space,  
Now it's speeding away from a safe place,  
Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss,  
The rush, too much, and here it comes._

_**All:**__ When your lips touch mine,  
It's the kiss of life,  
I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,  
We might as well be playing with lightning.  
We touch like,  
Like it's our first time, oh oh,  
I know that it's a little bit frightening,  
We might as well be playing with lightning now...oh oh._

_**Boomer and Bam:**__ Just you and me and the coats in the back room,  
Learning things they don't teach in the classroom,  
Now, you're here,I feel the fear,  
Now everything is oh,so clear._

_**Brick and Bam:**__ I've been addicted to you since the first hit,  
Out of control like a surge of electric,  
Yeah, your skin, the touch, the kiss,  
The rush, too much and here it comes._

_**All:**__ When your lips touch mine,  
It's the kiss of life,  
I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,  
We might as well be playing with lightning.  
We touch like,  
Like it's our first time, oh oh,  
I know that it's a little bit frightening,  
We might as well be playing with lightning now...  
Oh oh,  
Oh oh,  
Oh oh,  
Oh oh._

_**Brick:**__ Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much,_

_**Boomer:**__ Your skin, the touch, the kiss, the rush,_

_Butch: Your skin, the touch, the kiss, too much,_

_**Bruiser:**__ The rush, the rush,_

_**Bam:**__ The rush, the rush._

_**All:**__ When your lips touch mine,  
It's the kiss of life,  
I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,  
We might as well be playing with lightning.  
We touch like,  
Like it's our first time, oh oh,  
I know that it's a little bit frightening,  
We might as well be playing with lightning now...oh oh._

The girls giggled at their song as they looked up to the boys with love.

"You guys are unfair…" Bloom pouted

"What?" Bam asked his brothers, having the same question in mind.

"Nothing…" Bubbles giggled

"You know…I kind of wonder what it is about me and my brothers that you love so much about." Butch wondered out loud.

"Yeah…I wonder that too." Brick agreed.

"We'll tell you boys." The girls said in unison

_**Bloom:**__ He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better_

_**Bubbles:**__ He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

_**All:**__ But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_**Blossom:**__ He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable_

_**All:**__ But I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_**Blazze:**__ He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
And my heart's not breakin'  
'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

_**Buttercup:**__ And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now_

_**All:**__ I miss screamin' and fightin'  
And kissin' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

_And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

"Aww…is that the reason?" the boys purred.

"Y-Yes…" the girls blushed.

"**Aww…So sweet…yet…so pathetic**" the Ruff's and Puff's turned to see **Him** near the table.

"What are you doing here?!" Butch growled.

"**I'm hurt…I thought you boys…missed me…**" **Him** grinned

"Never in a million years!" Bam growled.

"**Tsk…tsk…tsk…boys…you shouldn't be mean to me…remember what happened to **_**her**_**?**" **Him **said as the girls looked at the boys, seeing them emit a dark aura, which was never seen by the girls.

"B-Boys?" the girls whimpered as the boys looked at them in anger making the girls flinch.

"G-Girls…we didn't mean to scare you…" the boys said as their anger disappeared.

"**Well…you look at that…It looks like the girls are starting to get scared of you…like what happened to your **_**stepmother**_**…**" **Him **laughed.

"Leave the girls out of this…you want us not them!" Boomer growled as he and his brothers stood up and walked 5 meters away from us.

"**True…I am here for the 5 of you anyway…**" **Him** said as he blasted Brick, Boomer, Butch, Bruiser and Bam an energy blast.

"BOYS!" the girls screamed.

"Girls we have to get out of here now!" the Punk's screamed as they entered the room.

"No! The boys…"

"**Are gone…**" **Him **laughed. The girls looked at where the boys were standing before to see the Ruff's with a dark aura surrounding them. The boys we're wearing a black Diesel 'L-Heiko-2' Leather jacket with element logo's at their backs **(Brick-Flame, Bruiser-Thunder bolt, Bam-Tornado, Butch-Rocks and Boomer-Ice shards)** and black pants with chains and also sneakers.

"B-Boys…?" the girls called as the Punk's, Rock's and the Professor surrounding us.

The boys looked up at the girls with hatred and anger.

"**Boys…What boys?**" the boys growled darkly.

"**Hahahaha!**" the boys and **Him **laughed evilly.

"**Boys…show the girls what you mean…**" **Him **commanded

"**With pleasure my lord!**" the boys grinned

Brick created a fire ball in his hand.

_**Brick:**__ I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_.

Boomer forms ice shards around him.

_**Boomer:**__ I remembered each flash as time began to blur_.

The ground suddenly shakes around Butch.

_**Butch:**__ Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_.

Bruisers clapped both of his hand as he separates them creating electricity.

_**Bruiser:**__ And your voice was all I heard_.

A tornado creates behind Bam.

_**Bam:**__ That I get what I deserve_.

They motioned their hands at the girls, the Punk's, Rock's and the Professor making their elements attack them.

_**All:**__ So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

The boys grinned as the others tried to stand up but failed.

_**Brick:**__ There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_.

Brick blasted his fire ball at Blossom, Berserk and Blood making them spit out blood.

_**Boomer:**__ There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_.

Boomer sliced Bubbles, Brat and Bomber with his Ice shards making them bleed.

_**Butch:**__ And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

Butch emits rocks to hit Buttercup, Brute and Beam on the head making their heads drip out blood.

_**Bruiser:**__ And your voice was all I heard_

Bruiser shocks Bloom, Bee and Blast with his electricity making them scream.

_**Bam:**__ That I get what I deserve_

Bam uses his tornado's to blow debris at Blazze, Bliss, Bite and the Professor giving them cuts on their bodies.

_**All:**__ So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

The boys kneels down near their counterparts after they lost consciousness as the others looked at them painfully.

_**Brick:**__ In every loss, in every lie_.

Brick places his hand on Blossom's cheek.

_**Boomer:**__ In every truth that you'd deny_

Boomer places his hand on Bubbles' hair.

_**Butch:**__ And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

Butch looks at Buttercup attentively while frowning.

_**Bruiser:**__ And your voice was all I heard_

Bruiser sighs, placing his hand on Bloom's bottom lip.

_**Bam:**__ That I get what I deserve_

Bam smiles a bit at Blazze as he stands up and walks away with his brothers to **Him**.

_**All:**__ So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide  
Across this new divide, across this new divide_

But before **Him **teleported them away, the boys looked back at the others but mostly paying attention to the girls.

The others could see their eyes also filled with love but also hatred but knowing their growing bond with the girls, there is hope for the boys to come back.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys…sorry for making that happen but this chapter is very much close to my epilogue now…so hurry and suggest songs and you may also suggest what will happen next *Sophia walks in the room***

**Sophia: Hey Rey…*hugs him***

**Me: Uh…I don't want to intrigue but what did you do to those girls outside?**

**Derrick: REY! *he looks at his brother* you have got to see this…**

**Me: Okay? *stands up with Sophia and out the door to see all the girls rocking themselves on the ground mumbling stuff as my mouth opened in agape* WTH! *all the girls look at me with a smile but soon disappeared to see Sophia then they just ran away* what the hell did you do? *looks at Sophia***

**Sophia: Oh…nothing *innocent look as she hugs me***

**Me: *hugs her back* You're a handful…you know that?**

**Sophia: Mmm-hmm *giggles***

**Me and Sophia: STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
